menirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Season V - Dva trpaslíci
"Tento článek nepojednává přímo o fiktivním světě Menirthu. Místo toho zaznamenává zážitky ze samotného hraní Dračího Doupěte." Dva trpaslíci jsou pátá série her Dračího Doupěte, kterou jsme hráli. Příběh Dva bratři, Lathers a Took z klanu Bogram prochází východními zeměmi Meneáru. # příběh - Opuštěný ostrov # příběh - Příběh s medvědem # příběh - Příběh s vlkodlakem # příběh - Válka gangů # příběh - Opravdu zvláštní kraj # příběh - Výprava admirála Suba # příběh - Vítejte v Port Cullis Postavy a hráči Hlavní Dnéss - elfí druidka, hrál ji Andrej. Brok - krollí vrhač nožů, hrál ho Marián. Lathers Bogram - trpaslík vědmák, hrál ho Polík. Took Bogram - trpaslík hraničář, hrál ho Dyna. Vedlejší Lakatoš - cikánský zaříkávač, hrál ho Marián. Vincent Kopáček, hobití lupič, hrál ho Ondra. Sleziník Routička, hobití druid, hrál ho Ondra. Lemmy, lidský rváč, hrál ho Márty. Tulcakelame, elfí lovec, hrál ho Síro. Wynna alias Merion Ditrion, bantská šlechtična, hrál ji Kuba. Ortix, gnomí poustevník, hrál jej Tite. Augustus Grey / Greydan, agent Oculus Videns, hrál ho Mirek. NPC Evžen Richard a Roland Zdeněk z Okraje Babička, stařešina Kokók, vlkodlak Rukan Pejtn a Kreit Kapitán Filip Admirál burgorrského loďstva, Sub Mulok Léčitel stryko Bajo z Blatnickej Bystrice Syroni z Dračího přístavu Zlatý drak Nórik Borumson z klanu Bogram, jeho společníci a Blažej Záporáci Čaroděj ze Zapovězeného ostrova Prokletá Rozárka Vlkodlak Rukan Golem trpaslíka Dazzbeka Padrak z podzemí Dračího přístavu Úvodní příběh Byla to velká, tmavá, vlhká jeskyně. Osvětlovalo ji jen jakési světlo, které jistě nebylo přirozeného původu. Trpaslík Took Bogram se tam jednoho dne probudil, v jednom z výklenků, kterých bylo v jeskyni plno. Bylo to místo, kde žilo asi další tři tucty odpudivých chudáků. Jedinný vchod do jeskyně byly točité schody, které se vinuly podél kameného sloupu uprostřed jeskyně. Z vnější strany schodů byla kamená zeď, takže ze schodiště bylo vidět jen pár prvních schodů, ostatní mizely ve tmě. Po rozpravě s několika lidmi zjistil, že jsou všichni vězni jakéhosi „pána“, který do jámy občas zavítá, v doprovodu svých ozbrojených nohsledů. Určí jednoho z lidí, kterého odvedou, a o pár dní později se vrátí bez ruky, nebo naopak s rukou navíc. Tito mutanti byli všeho druhu, Took dokonce zahlédl jednoho, který byl z poloviny kroll a z druhé poloviny jakýsi tmavý elf. Naštěstí se trpaslíkovi podařilo najít v jednom výklenku někoho, koho dobře znal. Byl to jeho bratr, Lathers. Took si toho moc nevzpomínal, ale věděl, že poslední chvíle v reálném světě trávil s bratrem. Je tedy pravděpodobné, že je do té díry přivedli společně. Took nevěděl, jak dlouho v té zatracené díře byl, ale věděl, že to je už přílíš dlouho. Jen díky bratrovi, se kterým si mohl promluvit, zůstal alespoň částečně při zdravém rozumu. Všichni ostatní v té zatracené díře byli blázni. Nováčci obvykle několik dní vymýšleli plán útěku, ale o pár dní později všichni ztraliti sílu. I Took cítil, že ho pobyt v jámě oslabuje. Každý den mžoural do tmy nad sebou a plánoval, jakým způsobem se dostat ven. Z komnat nad schody nescházel jen čaroděj. Přicházeli totiž také nohsledi, kteří přinesli bednu s jídlem. Několik ze silnějších vězňů se jí ujali, ti si vzali velký kus pro tebe a zbytek rozházeli ostatním obyvatelům jámy. Took po pár dnech se s Lathersem rozhodli zmocnit se dodávek jídla, protože nespravedlivému rozdělování nechtěli dál přihlížet a hlavně měli hlad. Překonat dosavadní „siláky“ nebylo obtížné. Ovšem trpaslíci věděli, že jim to ti chlapi jen tak neodpustí a museli být stále na pozoru, kdyby měla přijít jejich odplata. Took měl díky získanému postavení možnost prohlídnout si podrobně obyvatele jámy. Většina chudáků si nebyla schopna ani spočítat si prsty. Pár chlapů bylo silných, a také nově příchozí vždy znamenali šanci získat nové spojence pro útěk. A tak trpaslíci trávili čas přesvědčováním bojeschopných vězňů. Took také často ve výklenkách cvičil a nebo bušil do zdi, aby ze sebe vyplavil frustraci z toho odporného vězení. Vždy když se objevila postava v bílém plášti, postavily se Tookovi na týlu chloupky. Všichni lidé z jámy před „pánem“ utíkali nebo se jen plazili do výklenků, ale on si vždy vzal koho chtěl. Dny a týdny plynuly. Tookovi čas běžel pomalu, byla to noční můra. Ovšem posledních pár dní to bylo jiné, než předtím. Začalo to tím, že se objevovali zajímaví nováčci. Jako první se objevil jeden vysoký, plavovlasý elf. Podle šrámů a drsných rysů Took usoudil, že je to lovec. Ačkoli Took elfy neměl rád, stejně jako všichni trpaslíci, byl rád za nováčka, který se zdál být užitěčný. Oslovil ho, když si šel pro jídlo. „Nenech, ať tě to zlomí,“ řekl, „brzo odtud vypadneme.“ Elf přikývl, vzal si jídlo a šel pryč. Později se objevil nějaký silný chlap, který si říkal Lemmy. Byl to urostlý, vousatý muž, Tookovi byl hned sympatický. Kdo mu ale vůbec sympatický nebyl, byl druhý nováček. Byl to zvláštní muž s tmavou kůží, ze kterého Tookovi bežel mráz po zádech. Hodně mluvil a také zpíval děsivé melodie. O pár dní později došlo k bitce. Bitky nebyly v jámě vůbec neobvyklé, ale při téhle se zapojilo více lidí než obvykle. Začalo to pravděpodobně tím, že nějací ze „siláků“ zjistili, že se v jednom výklenku schovává jakási elfka. Ženy nebyly v díře obvyklé, navíc chlapi byli v díře už velmi dlouho. Ovšem situace vůbec neprobíhala tak, jak by přihlížející čekali. Elfka s nimi klidně mluvila a pak jednoho kopla mezi nohy a snažila se utéct. Druhý chlap ji chytil, jakmile vyběhla na římsu, a stáhl ji na zem. Na zemi mu dala takový úder loktem, až mu odletělo pár zubů. Rvačka pokračovala, blíže k ní přispěchal Lemmy a taky ten elfí lovec, který byl očividně nadšený z přítomnosti jiného elfa. Jeden ze siláků se rozeběhl a oba vstávající rváče srazil z okraje římsy, sám si u toho rozbil hlavu. Dnéss se nic nestalo. „Siláci“ ze šarvátky nevyšli nejlépe. V kalužích krve zůstali ležet na zemi. Lemmy, lovec a elfka pak odešli do jednoho z výklenků. Took a Lathers se rozhodli je jít okamžitě oslovit, protože přesně takové společníky k útěku potřebovali. Přes počáteční nedůvěru se nakonec všichni přítomní rozhodli spolupracovat, a to i Dnéss, stydlivá, koule-nakopávající elfka. Ke skupince se přidal i Lakatoš, onen zpívající cikán. Ostatní ve skupině mu sice nedůvěřovali, Lemmy dokonce tvrdil, že ten muž tvrdil, že je čaroděj, ale Took a Lathers je přesvědčili, že potřebujem všechny, kteří můžou pomoci. Poté se rozběhla debata o tom, jakým způsobem by se mělo utéct. Lakatoš a Lathers se vydali do jeskyně najít někoho, kdo by mohl vědět nějaké informace. Našli Evžena, starce, který už se párkrát pokusil utéct, ale vždy neúspěšně. „Pánovi“ nohsledi byli ozbrojeni, navíc prý jeden z nich byl lítá bestie, které říkali Opičák. Byl to obrovský muž s gorilí hlavou. Řekl, že uteče s nimi, ale sám jim nemůže pomoci. Skupina se ozbrojila kameny a šla spát. Po odpočinku se rozhodli napadnout ty, kteří přinesli dolů bednu. Pod lavinou kamenu a úderů pěstmi se sesuli na zem. Took a Lemmy si vzali jejich obušky. Lathers se poté rozběhl do schodů, zatímco ostatní vyprovokovali ostatní vězně k rámusu. Lathers nahoře oznámil, že vězni skopali stráže bedny. Velitel strážných nařídil protiútok. Ovšem hned jak bachaři opustili dole schodiště, byli napadeni vším, co rebelové měli. Největší problémy dělal rebelům Opičák, ale toho se podařilo díky Dnéss oslepit. Lakatošovi se podařilo pár dobrých hodů kamenem, stejně tak elfímu lovci. Lemmy společně s Tookem rozdávali rány zcizenými obušky, a strážní jeden po druhém byli sraženi k zemi. Když byl poražen i vůdce strážných, jedinný zbylý strážný byl přesvědčem Lathersem, aby sklonil zbraň a přidal se k utěčencům. Celá skupina poté vyběhla nahoru do místnosti nohsledů a našli Lakatoše, který tam zřejmě odběhl během boje. Všichni se přirozeně naštvali. Trpaslík Lathers řekl ostatním, že mu připadá, jakoby cikán něco skrýval. Rozběsněný mastičkár poté romovi oznámil, že jestli nevydá co našel, potká jeho nos nos zemi. Lakatoš nakonec svolil a dal ostatním dýku, kterou našel. Dýku si vzal Took. Pokračovali do místnosti dál, kde prohledali pár beden, vzali si nějaké jídlo a pokračovali. Cesta dál vedla přes most, který spojoval kamenou věž s ochozen, kde byla železná mříž, která oddělovala zbytek čarodějova doupěte. Skupina poslala dál Lakatoše. Lakatoš nechtěl, ale ostatní byli důrazní. A tak přešel most bez obtíží, ale pak to začlo. Když to Took viděl, nemohl uvěřit svým očím. Ten bláznivý Rom z nenadání vytáhl křesadlo, které také zřejmě našel v minulé místnosti, a zapálil nosné lano mostu. Took a Tulcakelame okamžitě vyběhli, ostatní na něj začali křičet. Za ozvěny Lathersova a Dnéssiinino přesvědčování a Lemmyho nasraného vyhrožování se Took řítil přes most. Lakatošovi se podařilo přesvědčit elfa, aby se nepokoušel mu překazit jeho plány. Tooka ale přesvědčit nestačil. Nasraný trpaslík zařval: „R´hut, Ha´ak menu zigil burk,“ a vrhl se na cikána. Lakatoš a Took se začali přetahovat na okraji mostu. Took byl sice silný, ale Lakatoš byl fanatický odhodlaný. Dlouho ale cikán nevydržel. Took ho strhl na zem a začal do něj bušit. Ostatní z družiny už přeběhli přes most, Lemmy Tookovi pomohl zpacifikovat Lakatoše, ostatní začali hasit oheň. Marně. Přes most stihli přeběhnout už jen Evžen, jeden kroll a další dva vězni a také strážný. Pak se most zřítil a asi půl tuctu lidí zahučelo do temnoty pod nimi. Took byl vzteky bez sebe. Rozhodl se, že Lakatoše zabije. Lathers mu to zkoušel rozmlouval, ale Took věděl, že to je něco, co je třeba vykonat. Porušil trpaslíkovu důvěru, ohrozil je všechny na životě, musí zemřít. Took mu dupl patou na obličej. Lakatoš se poté už ani nehnul. Ostatní se snažili zvednout mříž. Lemmy, Took a Tolcakelame s ní ani s vypětím sil nehnuli, ale poté co se zapojila elfka Dnéss, podařilo se jí nadzvednout. Všichni přeběhli na druhou stranu. Dříve než Took prošel, řekl Lathersovi, že by se měl Lakatoš pohřbít. „Jak to chceš udělat?“ zeptal se jeho bratr. „Takhle,“ pravil Took a zkopnul Lakatoše z jeskynní římsy dolů do jámy. Pak oba trpaslíci prošli pod branou. Co ale nikdo z nich nevěděl bylo to, že Lakatošovi se v jedné z beden v místnosti strážných podařilo najít ostrou dýku a pár stříbrných. Ty teď leží spolu s ním v té díře. Před utečenci se nyní rýsovala chodba, jejíchž strany lemovala řada dveří. Otevřeli jedny dveře. Byla to laboratoř „pána“. Byly tam mučící nástroje, kopa mrtvých těl. Took se k jedné hromadě přiblížil. Půlka jednoho těla po něm náhle chmátla a pevně ho chytila za ruce. Took se chtěl odkopnout, ale nemrtvý byl silný. S pomocí ostatních na poslední chvíli unikl žlutým zubům smrti. Skupina se vydala prozkoumat další dveře. V místnosti za nimi byla jatka. Na podlaze bylo mnoho těl, zřejmě to bylo čarodějovo skladiště. Odporný puch je doprovodil z místnosti. Dnéss řekla ostatním, že cítila jakousi nadpřirozenou přítomnost v té místnosti. Mohlo to znamenat to, že černokněžník se dozvěděl o našem útěku. Za třetími dveřmi byly klece. V ohromných kovových klecích byli dva velcí bílí vlci. Zadní stěnu místnosti lemovaly klícky s drobnějšími zvířaty, jako kočky, potkani, veverky a podobně. Elfí lovec se usmál. Chtěl se zvířatům přiblížit, ale ostatní chtěli odejít, takže šel s nimi. V poslední místnosti měli utečenci štěstí. Byla to místnost plná postelí, stolů, truhel a podobně. Na všem byla velká vrstva prachu, „pán“ ji pravděpodobně nevyužíval. Po menším zkoumání bylo všem jasné, co to je za místnost. Bylo to něco na způsob kasárny, místnost napěchovaná zbraněmi a zbrojemi. Took se s radostí oblékl do kroužkové košile a nasadil si železnou přilbici. Také si vzal válečnou sekeru a štít. Jeho bratr Lathers si pomohl k válečnému kladivu. Lemmy si zvolil meč, elf Tulcakelame si vzal luk a toulec šípů. Dnéss si vybrala okovanou hůl. Evžen si nevzal nic. Kroll, který se představil jako „Brok nasraný“, si vzal házecí nože. Strážný si našel krátký meč. Dva vězni si každý vzali jednu dýku. Místnost ještě párkrát prohlédli, poté se vydali dál chodbou. Čím dále skupina pokračovala chodbou, tím více se Tookovi stavěly chloupky na týle. Všichni tušili, že finální střet nebude daleko. Dospěli až k jedné zatáčce, kde byly na jedné straně masivní dveře, na druhé straně se chodba klikatila dále. Nakoukli dovnitř. Místnosti dominoval veliký obraz krásné ženy, která držela v jedné ruce dýku, v druhé pohár s vínem. Pod obrazem seděl čaroděj. Otočený zády k nově příchozím si mumlal. Po stranách místnosti byly koštěné sochy, police s knihami, stoly. Po boku čaroděje stáli dva umrlci. Asi na půl cesty mezi dveřmi a obrazem stáli ještě další dva umrlci. Nikdo z nich nedal na sobě znát o příchozích. Proto se rozhodli, že zkusí nejprve projít dále chodbou, a čaroději utéct. Lemmy tam ale zůstal. Nemohl od rituálu odtrhnout oči. Na konci chodby byla zamčená mříž. S tou by nikdo nepohnul. Bývalí vězni se museli vrátit zpět. Přišli právě ve chvíli, kdy se od stěny začali zvedat kostlivci. Čerstvě ozbrojení dobrodruzi vyběhli na steč. Lovec vystřelil šíp na čaroděje, do cesty se ale postavil umrlec. Lemmy zařval bojový pokřik a seknul do jednoho umrlce se zvířecí silou, až umrlci odletěla paže. Brok házel do umrlců nože, ale nebylo to moc efektivní. Dnéss se s holí točila jako burgorský taneční mistr. Took a Lathers bojovali zády k sobě, bránili jeden druhého a společně drtili lebky přicházejícím kostlivcům. Evžen, strážný a vězni zůstali za dveřmi. Čaroděj vyvolal téměř tucet kostlivců, ale dobrodruzi měli odhodlání. Dostali sice pár ran rezavými tesáky, ale kostlivci dostali na oplátku většinou silný protiúder, až se jejich kosti sešlé věkem rozpadaly. Brok poté hodil dýku na obraz ženy, přímo do jejího obličeje. Čaroděj se poté rozčílil a postavil se. Tulcakelame po něm střílel šípy, čaroděj je však vždy kouzlem spálil nebo odvrátil pryč. Nebylo to však zbytečné, bylo na něm vidět, jak ho přímý střet vyčerpává. Dnéss protančila až k němu, ale čaroděj její hůl odrazil vzdušnou magií. Brok nezůstal pozadu a házel nože, ale netrefil se. Lemmy na levo bránil oba elfy před kostlivci, zatímco trpaslíci ses soustředili hlavně na pravou část místnosti, kde drtili a sekali. V jednom okamžiku, kdy Lathers byl ve skutečném nebezbečí, se Took tak rozčílil, že bez ohledu na vlastní obranu se se štítem rozběhl a kostlivce přitiskl ke zdi, poté se sehnul právě ve chvíli, kdy Lathersovo válečné kladivo obsalo mocný oblouk a rozdrtilo nemrtvému lebku. Místnost se pročistila a všichni obrátili pozornost k čaroději, který byl už viditelně zesláblý. Sebral své síly a na Lemmyho seslal mocnou kledbu Dračího ohně, která bojovníkovi sežehla jeho vousy, obočí i vlasy a celou tvář ošklivě spálila. Oslepený Lemmy se sesul k zemi, jeho druhové však čaroděje zaměstnali, takže nemohl Lemmyho dorazit. Trpaslíci se vydali na pomoc svým přátelům. Nekromant z posledních sil vzdoroval úderům Dnéssiiné hole, šípům a nožům. Na pokraji sil se bránil svým bývalým vězňům. Nedal sice na sobě nic znát, ale musel přiznat, že se cítil se tak, jak už se velmi dlouho necítil. Měl strach. Podařilo se mu s psychickým vyčerpáním odrazit ostatní stranou poryvem větru. V tom se za ním zvedl velký stín. Čaroděj se otočil, a nemohl uvěřit svým očím. Ten chlap, kterého před chvílí sežehl nejmocnějším kouzlem, které znal, se postavil. Klidně si tam stál s kritickými popáleninami. To přece nebylo možné. „To… to je všechno co dokážeš, ty všiváku?“ řekl Lemmy. Nekromant už to neunesl. Byl na ně prostě příliš slabý. Mocné magické proudy, které probíhaly jeho tělem, se začaly chaoticky zmítat. Krev mu bušila do spánků. Věděl, že tu vnitřní energii nezvládne ovládnout, věděl, že je to jeho konec. Poté už jen histericky zařval a explodoval. Took se probudil a velmi ho bolela hlava. Vstal a rozhlédl se. Celá místnost byla převrácená vzhůru nohama. Dnéss, Lathers a Brok už byli při vědomí. Nejvíc zraněný byl určitě Lemmy. Evžen a ostatní, co zůstali za dveřmi, je ošetřovali. Po chvíli se nakonec všichni postavili na nohy, ačkoli Lemmy s vypětím posledních sil. Kromě Lemmyho byl také zraněný Took a Tulcakelame, které zasáhli kostlivci. Brok a Lathers prohledali místnost. Lathers našel klíč a zvláštní černou knihu. „Musíme rychle odejít,“ řekl Evžen, „Už tady nebudeme ani chvíli.“ „Nemůžeme jít teď hned,“ řekl Lathers, „máme zraněné a všichni jsme vyčerpaní.“ „Tak nám otevřete bránu, my půjdeme,“ řekl Evžen. Dlouho se o tom dobrodruzi dohadovali, ale nakonec svolili. Šli jim bránu otevřít, a poté zavřeli za nimi a zamkli se. Posbírali si svoje věci a vrátili se zpět do místnosti, kde našli zbraně. Tam se zabarikádovali, kdyby je náhodou chtěl napadnout někdo, koho v čarodějových komnatách neobjevili. Šli spát, poté pili a jedli. Lathers obvázal bratrovy rány a mastmi ošetřil Lemmyho popáleniny. Took nechtěl z místnosti odcházet, dokud nebudou všichni při síle, ale Dnéss trvala na tom, že je třeba pomoci ostatním vězňům. A tak se rozdělili. Lemmy navzdory svým jizvám chtěl jít s nimi. Trpaslíci zůstali v místnosti, Took si brousil sekeru a Lathers odpočíval. Brok se někde toulal a prohledával sklepení, hledaje poklady. Elfové a ohořelý bojovník došli k bráně, opět ji nadzvedli. V jámě však už nikdo nebyl, koho by bylo možné zachránit, zbyli tam jen chudáci, kteří by se nikdy přes provazový most nedostali. Vydali se tedy do místnosti se zvířaty. Tam se Tulcakelamovi podařilo získat si důvěru jednoho z vlků. Druhý vlk ho pak napadnul, nastala rvačka, během které elfův vlk druhou šelmu zakousl. Lovec poté otevřel klec a vlk ho krotce následoval. Výzvědná skupina se vrátili zpět k trpaslíkům. Poté vzali všechno jídlo z místnosti a šli Když vyšli branou a chodbami dále, nemohli uvěřit svým očím. Otevřeli se před nimi schody. Ucítili slaný, mořský vzduch. Čarodějovo sklepení bylo na ostrově. O tom neměl nikdo z nich ponětí. Ostrov byl malý, kamenitý. Slunce bylo na obloze zatažené. Z otvoru, ze kterého vylezli, bylo vidět na malé, ztrouchnivělé, dřevěné molo. U sloupku na molu byl zbytek lana, kterým byla bez pochyby čarodějova loďka uvázána. Loďka, kterou Evžen a ostatní určitě odjeli. Hajzlové. Panika. Všichni začali sprostě nadávat a křičet, nikdo je však neslyšel. Prohlédli ostrov, ale ten nebyl už jinak zajímavý. Začali teda vymýšlet, jak se dostat z toho prokletého ostrova. Nikdo z nich však neznal výroby voru. Pevnina byla nedostupně daleko. Chvíli se tam jen tak bavili, a poté si všimli, že na obzoru je jakási tmavá skvrna. Byla to loď. „Měli bychom rozdělat oheň, abychom na sebe upozornili!“ řekl Took. „Jó to je dobrý nápad,“ řekl Lathers „přineseme dřevo z jeskyně.“ Dříve než se však do toho, upozornil je elf na to, že loďka se blíží směrem k nim. Dobrodruzi se poradili a došli k názoru, že jestli loď míří směrem k nim, pravděpodobně půjde o nějakého spojence čaroděje, který mu veze asi jídlo nebo něco. Po chvíli došli k názoru, že je třeba vytvořit past. Kroll Brok se nabídl, že pokud mu seženou čarodějův plášť nebo něco podobného, může se za něho přestrojit. Z toho nápadu byli ostatní nadšeni. Plán byl prostý. Brok, převlečen za čaroděje, stál na molu. Jeho doprovod tvořili Took a Lathers, přestrojení za čarodějovy nohsledy. Lemmy a Tulcakelame byli schovaní za kameny. Dnéss vyčkávala pod molem na dřevěném pilíři, připravená napadnout kohokoli, kdo by na molo vstoupil, zezadu. Loď přijela až k molu. Byla to nevelká loď, ovšem velmi krásná, asi pro tucet lidí. Na palubě stáli dva muži s luky, dva muži s meči a jeden muž s kapitánskou čepicí v rozevláté haleně. „Čaroději, vás už jsem neviděl celou věčnost,“ řekl kapitán, „čemu vděčím za dnešní shledání?“ „Byla stávka kapitáne, potřebuji vaši pomoct. Použil jsem mocná kouzla, ale oni se vzbouřili a já nemám dostatek sil, abych je uklidil,“ pravil Brok. Hlas se mu trochu třásl a kapitán se nevěřícně zatvářil. „Ten muž není čaroděj chlapi! Je to past!“ zařval kapitán a piráti vytáhli zbraně. Took hbitě vyrval ze zábradlí poleno. Kus dřeva byl podobný štítu, se kterými měl trpasličí bojovník mnoho zkušeností a využil ho, aby kryl svého bratra, na kterého lučištníci stříleli z lodi. Lathers na kapitána volal, aby složil své zbraně, že nemusí nikdo zemřit. Lemmy vyběhl zpoza kamení a začal řvát, že mu urve koule a protáhne mu střeva ušima. Kapitán byl ovšem neotřesen. „Já jsem kapitán Filip, pán těchto vod, lamač dívčích srdcí, nositel fakt vylisovaných břišních svalů, já se nebojím.“ Brok hodil nůž jednomu muži do ramena. Elfí lovec vystřelil z luku, ovšem lučištníka o kousek minul. Jeho vlk se neodvážil vyběhnout. Dnéss se na konci mola drápala nahoru ze svého úkrytu. Nikdo o ní neměl zatím ani tušení. Do Tookova těla se pár ocelových šípů zakouslo, až trpaslík zařval bolestí. Lathers dál přesvědčoval kapitána. Ten ovšem s nadpřirozeným šarmem trpaslíka tak oslnil svými svaly, že trpasličí mastičkář chvíli uvažoval, jestli by se snad přidat na druhou stranu. Brok házel dál nože, Lemmy všude výhružně řval. Piráti s šavlemi se neodvážili zaútočit, lučištníci však střílel dál, hlavně do Tooka. Tulcakelamovi se povedlo zasáhnout jednoho lučištníka, který spadl na zem a křičel bolestí. To podlomilo pirátům morálku. Lathers toho využil a velmi přesvědčivě kapitána znejistil. To využila Dnéss, která se proplížila až za kapitána Filipa, roztočila svou hůl a vší silou ho praštila ze spodu mezi nohy. Kapitán Filip se mužně sesul k zemi, zřejmě omdlel. Proletělo ještě pár šípů, ale výsledek byl jasný. Piráti se vzdali a dobrodruzi zabrali jejich loď. Po pár hodinách na moři se kapitán Filip probudil. Jeho kajuta byla poměrně těsná, byla v ní kapitánova postel, stůl a pár židlí. Když Filip otevřel oči, uviděl, že v místnosti jsou kromě něho také dva trpaslíci, elfka a elf, kroll a nějaký vousatý chlap. Všichni na něho zírali. „Dobrý večer kapitáne,“ řekl jeden z trpaslíků, ten méně zjizvený, „doufáme, že jste se dobře vyspal. Máme pro vás nabídku. Docela se nám hodí vaše loď a služba vašich mužů, potřebujeme odvést na pevninu. Pokud máte ovšem nějaké námitky…“ pravil trpaslík a jeho kolega vedle ledabyle škrábal na čepel sekery, zatímco se nemile usmíval. Ani ostatní v místnosti nevypadali, že by měli náladu kapitánovi zaplatit. Kapitán Filip tušil, že kdyby svezení odmítl, pravděpodobně by ještě dnes plaval s rybami a ta skupinka by s tím ani neměla problém. Loď uměli odřídit piráti i bez kapitána, kteří by mu pod hrozbou smrti asi nezůstali loajální. Usmál se tedy na nové známé a řekl: „Ale samozřejmě přátelé, odvést vás je maličkost.“ „Řekněte nám kapitáne,“ otázal se trpaslík, „proč jste na ten ostrov vůbec jel?“ A tak kapitán Filip vyprávěl o dohodě, kterou s čarodějem uzavřel. Dovážel mu za nemalý peníz vězně a jídlo. Podivínský černokněžník měl děsivou pověst a kapitán sám neměl tušení, co přesně s těmi všemi lidmi čaroděj dělá, ale protože platil dobře, bylo mu to jedno. V přístavech kolem ostrova brali jídlo a vězně, které jeho muži „sbírali“ z hospod, nebo je unášeli na cestách a v lesích. O ostrově se v kraji vyprávěli děsivé příběhy, ani zde nebyly žádné ryby, proto se okolo nikdo nemotal a o dovážení zboží se nikdo nedozvěděl. Zrovna dnes vezli nějaké ovoce, chléb, ryby a vodu, dvě dívky a elfa. Když kapitán uviděl, jak se někteří ze skupiny tváří, slíbil, že vězně samozřejmě propustí. A tak se plavili dobrodruzi s kapitánem Filipem pár dní na západ směrem k severní Iglenii k jedné rybářské vesnici, odkud unesli piráti vězně. Neplulo se však dobře, protože vítr nevál příznivě a často pršelo. Lemmovi a elfovi to ale moc nevadilo, protože se během těch dní s pirátským kapitánem docela spřátelili. Když nastal den, aby se dobrodruzi loď opustili, rozhodl se vousáč a lovec, že s kapitánem zůstanou. A tak Took, Lathers, Dnéss a Brok pokrčili rameny, rozloučili se a vydali se dál vstříc novým dobrodružstvím. Příběh s medvědem Took se na břehu protáhl. Nadechl se studeného slaného mořského vzduchu a rozhlédl se kolem. V dálce mizela loď kapitána Filipa. Rybářská osada v severní Iglenii, kde kapitán dobrodruhy vysadil, nebyla velká, bylo tam jen pár domků. Vězni, kteří nečekali, že se ještě někdy vrátí k rodinám, už po sté svým hrdinům poděkovali a zamířili do svých domovů. Jeden z nich dal Lathersovi pár rákosových doutníků, řka, že to je jeho největší bohatství. Took se rozhlédl po svých společnících. Jeho bratr s úsměvem sledoval objímajícího se vězně s jeho ženou, která se mu v náručí nevěřícně rozplakala štěstím. Snad štěstím. Kroll Brok, který byl toto ráno nezvykle tichý, nepřítomně zíral do dáli. Elfka Dnéss se s úsměvem dívala na lesy v dáli. Vypadala opravdu šťastně, že je zase na pevnině. „Teda, my s bratrem míříme na jih,“ řekl Lathers, „je na vás, jestli chcete jít s námi.“ „Já půjdu,“ pravil Brok s úsměvem, „stejně nevím, kam bych šel.“ Took se na něj zašklebil. Kroll na oplátku vycenil spodní tesáky. „Já se k vám také připojím,“ oznámila Dnéss, „ani já nevím, kam jít, a s vámi trpaslíky se cítím bezpečně.“ Took si odfrkl. Ne, že by proti podivínské elfce něco měl. Spíš neměl elfy rád. Jako každý trpaslík si o těch ušatých milovnících stromů myslel své. Ovšem, když se nad tím Took znovu zamyslel, zrovna Dnéss byla svým způsobem milá. „Tak dobře,“ souhlasil Lathers a hodil si tornu přes rameno, „hurá na jih.“ Skupina se vydala po lesní cestě, kterou jim lidé ze vsi doporučili. Podle jejich popisu měli na konci dne prý dojít až do vesnice Za rohem, odkud se pak můžou vydat dál. Cesta byla spíše pěšina, krajina byla divoká, habr vedle habru, na kterých už začaly vyrůstat listy. Dnéss, celá rozradostnělá, si spokojeně tiše zpívala zvláštním způsobem, který dotvářel lesní symfonií společně se zpěvem konipasů a šumění říčky. Boso cupitala někdy před a někdy za ostatními. Les střídal travnaté pláně, kde cvrčci ze svých děr pronikavě cvrkali, a cesta rychle ubíhala. V době poledne si hrdinové sedli na jednom palouku, rozdělali ohýnek a opékali chléb, který si vzali od kapitána Filipa na cestu. Dnéss pozorovala v dáli pasoucí se jeleny. Took spokojeně žvýkal borůvky a brousil svou sekeru. Prohlédl si ji. Nebyla to sice trpasličí bojová sekera, na kterou byl zvyklý, ale bojovat se s ní dalo. Ocel byla docela kvalitní, asi z Mirahu. Jeho kroužková košile byla z podobné oceli, ale v některých místech mu byla moc úzká. Toť věčná trýzeň trpaslíků. Ti zatracení lidští kováři vždy vytvářeli zbroje v pase příliš stažené. Lathers a Brok byli spokojeni. Zapálili si rákosové doutníky, šťastně bafali. „Teda, rozhodně to není starý dobrý Plesnivý listí, ale i tak to je docela dobrý,“ řekl Lathers a spokojeně vyfoukl pár kouřových koleček. „Když mám co kouřit, nepotřebuju nic jiného. Nepotřebuju jíst ani spát, jsem jako ve vyšším stavu vědomí, něco víc než jen kroll," pronesl zasněně Brok a zavřel oči. „Každopádně, co vůbec budete na jihu dělat?“ zeptal se po chvíli. „Než nás ti parchanti unesli,“ začal vyprávět Took, „procházeli jsme Meneárem od severu k jihu s naší žoldáckou skupinou. Seržant nás asi ještě hledá. Teda, asi nehledá, ale jestli tady někde je, bylo by fajn ho potkat. Dluží nám výplatu.“ „Aha, takhle. A proč jste se dali vlastně k žoldákům? Slyšel jsem, že na to, jak to je nebezpečné, to za ty prachy teda rozhodně nestojí,“ tázal se Brok a trochu se rozkašlal. „Zlaťáky nejsou vše, můj krollský příteli,“ pravil Lathers, „nám jde o dobrodružství, o hrdinské skutky!“ „Teda, to jsem snad ještě nepotkal trpaslíka, který se nezajímá o peníze,“ usmál se Brok. „No, to jsem taky neřekl,“ zasmál se mastičkář, „peníze samozřejmě mají své místo. Od mala jsme snili o tom, že procestujeme svět a proslavíme klan. Né jako náš otec Veron, který je jak zbabělá krysa zalezlý ve své pevnosti. Je to hanba, že zrovna on je náš otec.“ Trpaslíci ještě chvíli vyprávěli o své domovině. Pak se všichni od ohně zvedli a vydali se dál. Pěšina se táhla lesem. Nebyla moc udržovaná, takže se hrdinové museli místy až drápat skrze křoviny. Vesnice Za rohem byla na obzoru, zrovna když se slunce začínalo z obzoru snášet za Iglenijské vrchy. „Konečně,“ usmál se Took, kterému už pár hodin kručelo v břiše, „už mám hlad.“ „A za co tam chceš jíst, brácho?“ zeptal se Lathers, „nemáme žádné peníze.“ „S tím si nemusíš dělat hlavu," odpověděl Took. --------------------------------------------------------------------- Vesnice Za rohem byla v kraji zřejmě jedna z větších, tvořily ji tři tucty dřevěných domů. Okolo vesnice se táhla dřevěná palisáda. Ve středu byla studna, kousek od ní byla hospoda a ještě jeden dům, větší než ostatní. Dobrodruzi zamířili ke studni. Cestou si všimli několika plůtků, za kterými se třepotaly slepice. Už se začínalo stmívat a vesničané už byli ve svých domech. Z hospody se ozýval zpěv a zvuk píšťalky. Lathers navrhl, aby se šel někdo poptat do hospody, jestli nemají nějakou práci, a že on by se ještě prošel porozhlédnout kolem. Dnéss zamířila do hospody, Took a Brok se přidali k Lathersovi. Na jižním konci vesnice se rozléhal sad a u něj další velký dům. Přišli až k jednomu stromu. „Co kdybychom si nasbírali pár jablek a v hospodě je vyměnili za nocleh a večeři?“ zeptal se Brok s úsměvem. „Chceš těm lidem ukrást jejich jablka a pak jim je prodat?“ ušklíbl se Lathers. „Radši na to nesahej, nechceme si udělat nepřátele mezi zdejšími,“ řekl mu Took a přimhouřil oči. „Jasně, jasně, to byl vtip,“ ujišťoval je Brok. Šli dál směrem k hospodě. Když se ale Took ohlédl za sebe, připadalo mu trochu, jako pár jablek z toho stromu zmizelo. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Dnéss vstoupila do hospody. Ta byla docela bohatě vybavená. Měla začouzené okna z hrubého skla, na stěnách pověšené parohy, stoly zaplnily kozí sýry, pečení kanci, zvěřina, chleby, tuříny a jablka, láhve medoviny a pálenky v hliněných pohárech. Nad ohněm pobublávala v nýtovaném hrnci polévka, u stolů se hrály kostky a zpívaly se oplzlé písně o místních dívkách. Hospodská Klotylda, postarší hnědovlasá ženská stojící za pultem, zakřičela na opilce, aby se uklidnili. Měla silný hlas a štamgasti opravdu zpěvu na chvíli nechali. Šenkýřka na sobě měla hnědý živůtek se šněrováním, které jen s obtížemi drželo její poprsí na místě, a červenou zástěru. Dnéss si všimla také dvou holohlavých chlapů, oblečených v kožené zbroji. Široká ramena, svalnaté ruce, u pasu měl jeden z nich obušek a druhý ocelový palcát. Určitě nebyli místní. Když se elfka přiblížila, probodli ji výhružným pohledem, ale poté se vrátili ke své medovině. „Co to bude, krásko?“ zeptala se elfky hospodská. „Já… já se chci zeptat, zda nechcete s něčím pomoci. Nemám totiž peníze,“ odvětila Dnéss. „Ale jó, tak pohni prdelí do kuchyně a budeš pomáhat a dostaneš dnes najíst a nocleh,“ nabídla ji hospodská přívětivě. Do té doby jí vlastně nevěnovala takovou pozornost, ale když si ji pořádně prohlédla, všimla si lícních kostí a špičatých uší. „Vy jste elfka?“ užasla Klotylda a přestala leštit korbel, „co děláte v našem kraji?“ „Já jenom projíždím,“ odtušila Dnéss „za pár dní budeme s přáteli pokračovat na jih.“ „Dej si holka pozor na ty dva holohlavé,“ šeptla jí hospodská, „ti teda rozhodně tvůj druh nemají v oblibě.“ Zatímco to hospodská řekla, jeden z chlapů se začal o něčem hádat s tím druhým. Dnéss se nechala hospodskou zavést do kuchyně. „Co jsou zač?“ špitla elfka. „Jsou to nějací placení hromotlukové, prý tu přijeli kvůli hobitům.“ „Kvůli hobitům?“ „No, máme tu takový problém s hobity, žijou na severu od vesnice a kradou.“ „A ti dva je přišli teda vyhnat?“ „Přesně tak. Očividně nemají rádi nikoho, kdo není člověk. Radši si dej pozor. Myslím, že ti neublíží, elfové jim snad tolik nevadí. Hlavně asi krollové. Slyšela jsem před chvílí, jak jeden křičel něco o tom, že jestli zas uvidí nějakého zasraného krolla, tak mu urve hlavu.“ V tu chvíli otevřel dveře hospody Brok. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Krollskému vrhači dýk se zastavilo srdce. Poznal, co jsou ti chlapi, kteří na něho zírají, zač. S podobnými už se při cestách Meneárem setkal. Byli to fanatici nějakého dareonitického kultu, kteří všechny ne-lidi označili za špínu, kterou je třeba vymýtit. A krolly nenáviděli nejvíc. Brok chvíli jen zůstal stát ve dveřích. Zíral jednomu z mužů přímo do očí. V jeho pohledu se mísili vztek se znechucením. V jeho očích byl Brok jen odporný hnus. Pomalu začal couvat ze dveří. Trpaslíci za ním jen nechápavě stáli. Pak Brokovi něco došlo. Toho s palcátem znal. Potkal v jedné hospodě, když byl na cestě do Iglenie před dvěma léty. Ten fanatik tam seděl s nějakou skupinou žoldáků. Hulákali na něho a vyhrožovali mu. A tak nakonec Brok odešel, ale vzal si měšec s tuctem stříbrných od jednoho z nich sebou. Vypadalo to, že žoldák na něj nezapomněl. Nevěřícně ukázal na krolla prstem. „Ty… hajzle! Tebe znám!“ zařval a zvedl se ze stoličky. Brok už neváhal. Vyběhl z hospody ven a utíkal směrem k východní bráně. Holohlavý chlap vyběhl za ním. Trpaslíci si vyměnili pohled, ale poté se vydali na pomoc jejich krollskému příteli. Když Brok viděl, že ho hromotluk dohání, otočil se na patě a vytáhl vrhací nůž. To žoldáka ještě více rozzuřilo. Skočil na krolla a srazil ho k zemi. Vyrazil Brokovi nůž z ruky a udeřil ho pěstí do nosu. Kolenem mu pak přitlačil hruď k zemi a dál do něj bušil. Ubohý kroll se zmítal, ale hněvem posedlý fanatik byl silnější. „Nemůžu dýchat! Proč je ten blbec tak těžký?“ ''pomyslel si Brok, „''Kdyby se mi podařilo ho shodit ho ze mě. Proč ti pitomí trpaslíci něco neudělají?“ '' Pomalu ztrácel vědomí. Všemi zbytky sil se snažil ho shodit. Když už opravdu myslel, že je to jeho konec, tak se jeho protivník zvedl. Brok z dáli slyšel řev a zvuky dalšího zápasu. Poté omdlel. ------------------------------------- Důvod, proč se André z krolla zvedl, byl ten, že uviděl, jak jeho přítel čelí dvěma trpaslíkům. Těm hajzlům se podařilo shodit Dana na zem. Jeden z vousáčů měl v ruce kladivo. Druhý z trpaslíků se otočil. André na něj hleděl s nejhlubším znechucením. ''„Ti ohavní kříženci jsou celé Říši jen přítěží,“ zuřil André'', „odporní zlodějští skrčci, které nezajímá nic než zlato.“'' Vykročil k zakrslíkům a promnul si klouby. „Tak pojď svalovče,“ zařval na něj trpaslík, „vyber si někoho tvých rozměrů.“ André se pousmál. „Tohle bude až moc snadné,“ řekl si pro sebe, „ten drobeček mi nesahá ani po ramena. Je mi ho skoro líto. Nechám ho zkusit aspoň první úder.“ Trochu se sklonil, rozkročil se a pozvedl před obličej ruce. Trpaslík se rozmáchl pěstí. André proti ni lenivě nastavil ruce. Vousáč však udeřil nečekanou silou a André musel udělat pár kroků zpět. Trpaslík ho zatlačoval zpět a zuřivě do něj bušil. Žoldák neměl ani možnost na protiúder, jen ustupoval a kryl se. „Ten má koule,“ pomyslel si André a ani si nevšiml, že couvá do blátivé louže. Trpaslík si toho ale všiml. Nechal žoldáka udeřit, poté se sehnul pod jeho ranou a podtrhl hromotlukovi nohy. André na blátě uklouzl a s mohutným otřesem dopadl na záda. Trpaslík toho využil a silně ho kopl do hlavy. Žoldákovi se zatočil celý svět. Krev mu bušila ve spáncích. Prudce vstal a celý rudý v obličeji na protivníka zařval. Vytáhl palcát. Trpaslík se usmál a začal sundávat ze zad štít. André mu to nechtěl dovolit. Prudce k němu přiskočil a udeřit ze shora palcátem. Trpaslík na poslední chvíli nastavil štít, takže mu ocelová hlavice palcátu nerozplácla lebku. André zaťal zuby, jak se mu paže bolestně zatřásla, ale protivník byl taky rozhozen. Žoldák tedy udeřil znovu. Palcát opsal další oblouk, ale trpaslík byl znovu dostatečně rychlý. André ještě zkusil pár úderů, ale sám viděl, že proti štítu nemá moc šancí. Hystericky do něj bušil, ale trpaslík neustoupil. Pak přišel protiúder. Tupá strana trpaslíkovy sekery zasáhla žoldákovo koleno. André zavyl bolestí. „Ty mrňavej šmejde! Za to zaplatíš,“ zařval André a ťal palcátem. Trpaslík sekerou naplocho trefil jeho zápěstí a palcát žoldákovi vyletěl z ruky. Poté udeřil Andrého štítem. Žoldák zavrávoral, trpaslík si vrátil sekeru za opasek. André na něj zamžoural. Vousáč vyskočil a udeřil hromotluka pěstí do hlavy. Ozvalo se křupnutí čelistí a André se sesul k zemi. Took si odlivnul a promnul si pěst. Pekelně ho bolela, ale za ten pocit to stálo. Trpasličí rváč se otočil a uviděl Latherse, který se rval s druhým žoldákem, který měl v ruce zahnutý nůž. Jeho bratr měl dlouhé kladivo, takže se hromotluk snažil dostat k Lathersovi co nejblíž a bodnout ho. Teď ale žoldák polevil na pozornosti. Nevěřícně se podíval na svého ležícího společníka. Toho využil Lathers, který kladivem udeřil do lýtka. Jeho protivník zařval a spadl na zem. Trpasličí mastičkář se napřáhnul k finálnímu úderu. Kdyby se mu podařilo ležícího žoldáka trefit, nejspíš by mu zlomil pár žeber a asi by ho tím zabil. „Ne, nedělej to!“ vykřikl Took. Lathers ho v zápalu boje vůbec neslyšel. Žoldák se strachem zíral do rudé tváře napřahující se trpaslíka. Lathers vší silou udeřil. Jeho protivník se na poslední chvíli odkulil, kladivo se zarylo pár palců od něj do hlíny. Took se rozběhl a skočil na žoldáka, aby mu paží vyrazil dech. Ležící hromotluk však na poslední chvíli popadl nůž a nastavil ho letícímu trpaslíkovi do cesty. Took si toho na poslední chvíli všiml a zastavil se před žoldákem. Místo původního plánu raději kopnul žoldáka do spánku. „Hej!“ zařval na bratra Lathers, „ten byl můj! Ty hajzle, to jsi nějaký brácha?“ Took se uchechtl. Když se trpaslíci rozhlédli kolem, uviděli, že mnoho z hostů hospody vyběhlo ven, aby se podívalo na rvačku. Mezi nimi byl také strážný. S největší nelibostí na ně zíral, tvář mu strašidelně osvětlovala louč. „Rozejděte se, rozejděte,“ ozval se hlas za shlukem čumilů, „uhněte, prochází starosta.“ Ze skupinky lidí se vynořil nejprve další strážník a za ním šedivý muž. Starosta byl oblečen v prošívaném módním kabátci, na nohách lýkové botky, kolem prstů zlaté prsteny, pod nosem ošklivý knír. Oba nově příchozí na ležící těla vypoulili oči. „Co se to tady děje?“ křikl jeden ze strážných, „co jste zač?“ „Jsme cizinci, jen projíždíme,“ řekl Lathers, „ti chlapi napadli našeho přítele. Museli jsme mu pomoct.“ „Co jste to provedli Danovi a Andrému vy hajzlíci?“ zařval starosta, „přijeli až z Altdorfu, aby nás zbavili těch zatracených hobitů.“ Jeho tvář byla vztekem celá brunátná. „No mě do toho asi nic není starosto,“ pravil Took nezaujatým hlasem, „ale chcete radši najmout ty, kteří leží v bezvědomí na zemi, nebo ty, kteří je do bezvědomí přivedli?“ Starosta se zarazil. Rozhlédl se ještě po ležících mužích, pak se podíval na trpaslíky, pak zase na těla. Párkrát se nadechl a chvíli nikdo nic neřekl. Strážníci s nelibostí shlíželi na trpaslíky. Ti se na ně z pod vousů uculovali. Lathers na jednoho našpulil rty. Strážný se zašklebil a odvrátil pohled. „No… je pravda, že někdo tu práci udělat musí,“ přemítal starosta, „Dobrá, stavte se u mě zítra.“ „Děláte si legraci?“ zahučel strážný rozzloběně, „podívejte na tu spoušť! Zmlátili tři chlapy. Jsou ozbrojení a nebezpeční. Měli bychom je vyhodit z vesnice!“ „My nezmlátili tři, jenom dva…“ začal se dotčeně hájit Lathers. „To vám mám věřit?“ skočil mu do řeči strážník. „TICHO!“ zařval starosta a všichni ztichli. „Já tady dávám rozkazy, Josefe,“ řekl starosta chladným hlasem, „uvědomte si, kdo je tady pouhý hlídkař. Těm mužům nic neuděláte. Už mě to tu přestává bavit, hoďte ty chlapy na slámu a vy, trpaslíci, zítra přijďte ke mně domů. Domluvíme se na vaší nové práci.“ Strážník Josef probodl Latherse nevraživým pohledem, ale pak sklopil zrak a zamumlal: „Ano, pane.“ Starosta s druhým strážným odešli, hlouček čumilů se šoural zpět k hospodě. Josef s dvěma vesničany šli k tělům, aby je hodili na seno. „Přátelé, přátelé,“ zakročil Lathers. Usmál se na Josefa, který vypadal, že brzy mastičkáře uškrtí. „Nemusíte odnášet ty těla. Zvládnu to sám. My tady udělali ten nepořádek, uklidíme ho.“ Strážník se na něj nevěřícně podíval. „No… dobře. Ale jestli je uvidím při další obchůzce, budete mít se mnou veliké, veliké problémy, zakrslíku.“ Lathers všemi silami zadržel tvář bez výrazu a přikývl. Jakmile se Josef otočil, vyprskl mastičkář smíchem. „Heh problémy… to víš, že jo Pepane,“ řekl si pro sebe trpaslík a vydal se k ležícímu žoldákovi. Hromotluk byl skoro o dvě stopy vyšší než Lathers, ale to mastičkáři nijak nevadilo. Surově ho popadl za límec a hodil si ho přes rameno, na což žoldák odpověděl bolestným zasípáním. Kopa sena, o které starosta mluvil, byla kousek za bránou, kterou dobrodruzi přišli. Lathers tam holohlavce pohodil a rozhlédl se kolem. Nikde nikdo. Mastičkář sáhl žoldákovi do tlumoku. Prohrábl se šátky, onucemi, řemínky a vytáhl měšec. Lathers se na lesknoucí stříbro usmál. Bogramové nesměli podle Kodexu krást, ale tohle byla pro Latherse výjimka. „Ti chlapi nás napadli a byli dost suroví,“ pomyslel si, „Je jen fér, že za to zaplatí něčím víc, než jen bolestí hlavy.“ To samé Lathers zopakoval i s druhým žoldákem. Took během toho přišel k ležícímu Brokovi. Všiml si vrhacího nože. Vrátil ho krollovi za opasek a prohlédl si jeho tvář. Krev mu tekla z nosu, pod okem měl podlitinu. „Sakra Broku, ty vypadáš…“ zamumlal Took a přehodil si krolla přes rameno. Zamířil ke studně. Vytáhl džber a chrstl na Broka studenou vodu. Ten se rozkašlal a probral se. „Co… kde…“ mumlal Brok. „Příště tě z tvých malérů tahat nebudu Broku,“ pravil Took odměřeně, „co to mělo znamenat? Ty jsi je znal?“ „Já… ne, neznal“ odpověděl Brok. Took se na něj nevěřícně díval. Brok zachoval tvář bez výrazu, ale srdce mu bušilo. Nechtěl, aby trpaslíci věděli o jeho minulosti. „Jsou to jenom nějací fanatici, napadli mě, protože jsem kroll.“ „No… věřím ti. Byli to šílenci. Jdeme se najíst,“ usmál se Took a vytáhl Broka na nohy. Dnéss o rvačce venku vůbec nevěděla. Byla celou dobu v kuchyni a škrábala nožem tuříny. Kuchyň byla malá a studená místnůstka bez oken za výčepem. Byl tam stůl, nože, spíž, soudky s medovinou a vodou. Na provázcích vysel sušený česnek a bylinky. Oheň tam nebyl, maso připravovala hostinská ve výčepu, aby teplo vyhřívalo hospodu. K práci svítila elfce svíce z ovčího tuku, která naplnila místnost odpudivým zápachem. Po chvíli škrábání přišla hostinská. S úsměvem se podívala na oloupané tuříny. „Teda, dobrá práce,“ řekla hostinská s úsměvem. Poškrábala se na zádech a bolestivě vzdychla. „Co vám je, Klotyldo?“ zeptala se Dnéss. „Mám nějakou ošklivou výražku,“ odpověděla hostinská, „už pár týdnů mě to trápí.“ „Možná bych vám mohla pomoci,“ navrhla elfka, „vím, jak vyrobit jednu výtečnou mastičku. Potřebuji jen pár květů monvalinek a konopné pazdeří.“ „To bude mít určitě Maruška, naše bylinkářka.“ Na tváři Klotyldy se objevil úsměv. „Pokud mě té potvůrky zbavíš, dobře ti zaplatím.“ Dnéss přikývla a hostinská se vrátila k pultu. Zrovna když si říkala, kde jsou její přátelé tak dlouho, zavolala jí Klotylda. Elfka vyšla z kuchyňky a uviděla vcházející trpaslíky a zmláceného krolla. „Co se vám stalo?“ zeptala se nechápavě. „No, trošku jsme se porvali,“ odpověděl Lathers, „potřebovali bychom nějaký povzbuzující dryák.“ Elfka přikývla a otočila se k hospodské. „Klotyldo, potřebovala bych připravit pro svého společníka takový odvar. Mohu si vzít pár věcí ze spíže?“ Klotylda se netvářila zrovna nadšeně, ale přikývla. Dnéss vešla do kuchyně, nakrájela zeleninu a maso a vrátila se do výčepu. Tam dala na oheň kotlík a společně s Lathersem připravovala léčivý odvar, kterému se v elfích zemích Vel´medon říkalo Kuřecí polívka. Střídali se nad bublajícím kotlíkem, házeli do něj lístky bylinek, přilévali vodu, Dnéss nad ním odříkávala a zpívala něco v elfštině. Took si šel sednout s Brokem k jednomu stolu. Skupinka štamgastů na ně poděšeně zírala. Took se na ně zamračil a oni odvrátili zrak. Po půl hodině byl lektvar hotový a Brok ho s radostí zhltnul. „Je ti líp?“ zeptala se ho Dnéss. Brok přikývl. Tookovi znovu zakručelo v břiše. „Já bych jed´…“ procedil trpaslík mezi zuby. „Neboj se brácho, já to zařídím,“ usmál se Lathers, „hospodo, jídlo a medovinu!“ „Jak ale chceš platit?“ „To nech na mě. Jak jsi říkal, to se vyřeší.“ Hospodská přinesla trpaslíkům poháry s medovinou a tác s pečenými tuříny. Took pokrčil rameny a dal se spolu s bratrem do jídla. Dnéss se vrátila zpátky do kuchyňky. Ještě chvíli tam očisťovala tuříny, ale už byla skoro hotova. Klotylda jí poděkovala a nabídla jí porci zvěřiny s chlebem. Elfka zdvořile odmítla a vzala si jablko. Hospodská pokývla hlavou a ukázala elfce, kde bude spát, malinkou světnici pod schody. Poté se Dnéss připojila k přátelům u stolu. Trpaslíci spokojeně oddechovali nad prázdnými tácky. Took si mocně říhl a křikem si objednal další porci. Dnéss se na něj znechuceně podívala a otočila se k Brokovi. Tomu se po lektvaru vrátila do tváří barva. „Děkuji, Dnéss,“ řekl Brok, „jsem ti zavázán. Kdybys…“ Krolla přehlušila hlasitá hádka od vedlejšího stolu. U stolu seděli dva starší muži, jeden s huňatým knírem a druhý vyzáblý s mastnými vlasy. Ten s knírem byl slyšet přes celou hospodu. „Ten hajzl!“ řval ze všech plic, „moje ubohá Rozárka. Vždycky jsem jí povídal, že to tak dopadne.“ „Ale no tak, Toníku,“ chlácholil ho jeho společník polohlasem, „určitě se brzo vrátí.“ „Nevrátí, už by se byla vrátila! Rozárka moje ubohá. Děvenka nešťastná.“ Muž se rozvzlykal a shodil ze stolu džbán, který se roztříštil na kousky. Klotylda za pultem neřekla ani slovo, dál leštila korbel a dívala se do země. Dnéss přišla k pultu, naklonila se k šenkýřce a zašeptala: „Kdo to je, Klotyldo?“ „To je pan Antonín,“ odpověděla Klotylda zastřeným hlasem, „je to sadař, vlastní ten velký jablečný sad na jihu vesnice.“ Dobrodruzi u stolu si vyměnili pohledy. Took kývl na Latherse a oba trpaslíci se zvedli. Přisedli si ke stolu, u kterého seděl jen plačící Toník a jeho přítel, který ho poplácával po zádech. „Co se mu stalo?“ zeptal se utěšujícího muže Lathers. „Takhle už tady Toník nasává tři dny. Ztratila se mu dcera,“ odpověděl muž. „Co se jí stalo?“ „Já vám povím, co se stalo!“ zvedl hlavu Toník, „utekla někam s tím hajzlem Richardem. Ten slizký bastard jí určitě ublížil, nikdy by mi moje Rozárka takhle neutekla.“ „Sdílím s vámi vaši bolest, příteli,“ pokývl hlavou Took. Bylo mu opilého muže líto. „Kdo je Richard?“ „Je to budižkničemu, má domek u severní brány,“ hlas opilce se třásl hněvem. „A vaše dcera je ztracená jak dlouho?“ „Je to pátý den, co ji viděla bylinkářka na louce u vesnice sbírat květiny,“ odpověděl společník Toníka, „po druhém dni jsme šli k Richardově domu a tam už nikdo nebyl. Nemáme tušení, kam se poděla.“ „A Richarda viděli naposledy kdy?“ „Těžko říct, byl to podivín. Často celé dny nevycházel z domu, s lidmi se moc nestýkal.“ Took potřásl nevěřícně hlavou. Neměl z toho dobrý pocit. „Proč by utíkali? Nebo je někdo unesl? Nebo Richard unesl tu dívku?“ přemýšlel, „když se ztrácí lidé, je za tím často nějaká temná síla. Možná je unesli ti hobiti? Ale proč? Je ten podivín jen blázen, nebo nějaký podlý černokněžník? Mutant?“ V hlavě Took probíhaly různé představy. Lathers také vypadal zamyšleně. Vykulil na svého bratra oči. Ten pokrčil rameny. „Pomůžeme vám Toníku,“ pravil Lathers, „vaši dceru najdeme, slibuji.“ „Ach, pánové trpaslíci, byl bych vám nadosmrti zavázán… ech moment… cože?“ Toník zašilhal a hlava mu upadla na stůl. Trpaslíci se zvedli od stolu a vrátili se ke stolu. Všechno řekli Dnéss i Brokovi. Bylo už pozdě a dobrodruzi byli unavení po celém dni cesty. Dnéss se s přáteli rozloučila a odešla do své komůrky. Lathers se vydal k výčepnímu pultu. „Hospodo, potřebujeme někam složit hlavu,“ řekl medovým hlasem. „Mám jeden pokoj s třemi slamníky volný trpaslíčku, máte ale čím platit?“ zamračila se Klotylda. „Máme,“ usmál se na ni mastičkář a dal jí do dlaně několik stříbrných. „Hostinská, poslyšte,“ přitočil se Brok. Odvar zřejmě zabral, přesto, že byl utlučený, jako brány Dehtu při nájezdu jižanů, usmíval se na kyprou šenkýřku s jiskrou v očích. „Nebude vám samotinké v posteli chladno?“ Klotylda si prohlédla jeho odřenou tvář, jeho veliké zažloutlé tesáky a usmála se na něj. Naklonila se blíž a odhalila svůdně více ze svých předností. Pokývla hlavou, aby se Brok přiblížil. Pak mu do ucha zašeptala: „Už to na mě zkoušeli mnozí, ale nikdo, opravdu nikdo, tak hrozně ošklivý jako ty. Myslím, že dám raději přednost samotě.“ Naznačila polibek na tvář a odhodila Broka zpět dozadu. Trpaslíci se rozchechtali a všichni se vydali do svého pokoje v prvním patře. Byl to nevelký pokoj, kromě tří režné žoky, nacpané slámou a vlněné přikrývky. Kromě toho tam bylo vědro s vodou a dřevěná truhla. Všichni tři dobrodruzi se umyli. Když si trpaslíci sundali z nohou onuce, začal Brok hlasitě nadávat. Poté klesli trpaslíci na slamníky. Brok ještě chvíli něco kreslil na dveře a cosi mumlal. Poté si šel také lehnout. Dnéss se probudila ráno brzy, během svítání. Její komůrka byla malinká, v ní jen jeden slamník a vědro s vodou. Promnula si oči a vstala. Prohlédla si svůj odraz na hladině vody ve vědru. Její vlastní oči jí připadali zvláštně cizí. Nepamatovala si nic ze života, který měla před tím, než ji unesli. „Co se jen skrývá za těmi modrýma očima? Co jsem vlastně zač?“ ''přemýšlela. Snažila se, stejně jako mnoho posledních východů slunce, vzpomenout si, alespoň na něco. Věděla, že její rezavé vlasy byly kdysi lesklé a krásné, nyní byly zacuchané a špinavé. Nemělo smysl snažit se je umýt, život na cestách nebyl kráse nakloněn. Ne, že by to Dnéss vadilo. Měla své rozcuchané vlasy ráda. Vzala nůž a pár pramínků zkrátila. ''„Lepší“ usmála se pro sebe a vykročila z komůrky ven. V lokále skoro nikdo nebyl. Klotylda za pultem na zametala podlahu. „Ty jsi už vzhůru?“ zeptala se Klotylda s úsměvem, „já jsem také ranní ptáče. Chlapi vždycky nasávají do noci, celé ráno prospí. Já si raději přivstanu. Víc se toho stihne.“ Dnéss si sedla k výčepnímu pultíku. Klotylda jí dala trochu sýra a chleba. „Byli tady ti chlapi, se kterými měli co dělat tvoji přátelé,“ prohodila Klotylda. „Co chtěli?“ „Vzali si věci a vyrazili. Byli ale pořádně zřízeni. Sotva stáli. Tví přátelé musí být dobří rváči.“ „Hm… asi.“ „Co jste vůbec zač? Jak se to stalo, že kroll, dva trpaslíci a elfka projíždějí Iglenií?“ ptala se Klotylda zvědavě. Dnéss pokrčila rameny. „Je to dlouhý příběh,“ zamumlala s plnou pusou, „můžu si vzít ještě sýr?“ Šenkýřka se zamračila a podala elfce další plátek. Ta se šťastně usmála a dál jedla. Po chvíli si všimla, jak se hostinská škrábe na zádech a vzdychá bolestí. „Klotyldo, musíme zajít k bylinkářce a připravit pro vás mast,“ nadhodla Dnéss. „Děkuji Dnéss, že se o mě tak staráš,“ usmála se šenkýřka, „Béďo, na chvílu si odskočím, pohlídej mi hospodu.“ Béďa, jeden ze štamgastů, který ležel od minulého večera na stole, zvedl hlavu, cosi zamumlal, přikývl, sesul se na stůl a znovu usnul. „Nebojíte se, že vám někdo vezme peníze nebo medovinu?“ zeptala se Dnéss. „Proto mám truchlu se zámkem v kuchyni,“ vysvětlila Klotylda a odešla do kuchyňky zamknout své cennosti. Poté se obě ženy vydaly k bylinkářce. Ta měla domek na okraji vesničky. Bylinkářka přivítala obě příchozí máváním ze zahrádky, kde vytrhávala plevel. Byla to už velmi stará paní v hnědé, dlouhé tunice. „Dobré jitro, Klotyldo,“ řekla, „čím vám můžu posloužit? A kdopak je vaše krásná přítelkyně?“ „To je Dnéss, paní Maruško,“ odpověděla šenkýřka hlasitě. „Cože je?“ zeptala se bylinkářka skřípavým hlasem. „Říkám, že se jmenuje Dnéss,“ zakřičela Klotylda. Babka přikývla. „Potřebujeme od vás laskavost, paní Maruško,“ zakřičela Dnéss, „potřebuji květy monvalinek a konopné pazdeří, prosím!“ Babka poděšeně cukla. „Mám, mám, přinesu,“ pronesla s úsměvem a odhopsala ke svému příbytku. Po chvíli se vrátila s hnědým pytlíkem a košíkem světlých dřevnatých stébel. „Toho pazdeří mám hodně, vycpávám tím střechu, aby nezatíkalo, ono totiž, když naprší…“ „Děkuji paní Maruško, my to chápeme,“ zarazila ji Klotylda ostře. Dnéss si nabrala hrst, vzala si váček a hospodská dala stařence do dlaně pár měďáků. „Mimochodem Klotyldo,“ řekla Dnéss šenkýřce, „potřebovala bych nějaké věci, zaplatíte mi je za mou pomoc?“ „Ale jo, hlavně, abys mě už té potvory zbavila.“ Dnéss se vydala společně se stařenkou k ní do domku. Vybrala si pár bylinek. „Jestli jste často na cestách, mám tu něco, co vás možná bude zajímat slečno,“ pronesla babka tajemně. „Co tím myslíte?“ „Tady tento pytlík,“ bylinkářka ukázala elfce hnědý pytlík, ve kterém byla zvláštní bílá směs. „Je to Dračí svíce. Prodal mi ji jeden alchymista, který před pár týdny projížděl. Stačí ji zapálit a ona prudce shoří oslnivým plamenem, víte. Určitě by se vám hodila.“ Elfka přikývla a pytlík s díky přijmula. Zdálo se jí, jako by o prášku už cosi kdysi slyšela. Dračí svíce byla obávaná zbraň, oslepující jakéhokoli soupeře. Klotylda zaplatila bylinkářce a obě ženy se vydaly zpátky do hospody. . V lokále už seděli trpaslíci a Brok. „Kde to vázne, hospodo?“ zakřičel Took, „máme hlad.“ „No, no, to je spěchu,“ odsekla hospodská, „strpení pánové, hned vám něco přinesu.“ „Já zatím připravím tu mast, Klotyldo,“ řekla Dnéss a odešla do kuchyně. Tam v moždíři rozmělnila sušené květy a přilila vodu. Přidala konopí, které hmotu zahustilo. Elfka nad misku vztáhla ruku a masti požehnala. Hmota trochu více zezelenala. Dnéss se nad svým výtvorem usmála. Vrátila se do lokálu, kde trpaslíci dojídali snídani. „Tady to máte Klotyldo,“ řekla elfka a podala jí mast. „Děkuju pěkně,“ usmála se šenkýřka. Dnéss si přisednula ke svým společníkům. Took zrovna vyprávěl jeden z mnoha příběhů o svém pradědovi Órim. Tookovu vyprávění ovšem ostatní po půl hodině už nevěnovali pozornost, Lathers nepřítomně zíral do stropu a Brok rýpal nožem do stolu. Svalnatý trpaslík se nenechal odradit. Vyprávěl dál, téměř řval, koulel očima a prskal kolem sebe drobky chleba. „… přísahám, vážně přímo do oka. A pak tomu trollovi usekl celou pravou paži, přímo od ramene. A jak víte, ledoví trollové mají schopnost téměř okamžité regenerace, takže další ruka začala hned dorůstat z krvavého pahýlu. Óri ovšem neztratil hlavu a znovu mu ji usekl. Troll se ohnal druhou rukou a Óri mu ji usekl taky. A tak tam praděda jen stál a odsekával, nekecám, šestkrát větší bestii údy dokud se ten troll neskácel vyčerpaný k zemi. A teď to nejlepší – potom praděda všechny ty paže posbíral a nad ohněm je pořádně propekl. Tím získala celá trpasličí polární výprava zásoby na dalších pět týdnů.“ „Skončil jsi?“ zeptal se Lathers otráveně, „tuhle příhodu jsem slyšel už nejméně po sté a vždycky ji vyprávíš jinak.“ „No samozřejmě,“ nasupil se Took, „nemůžu si pamatovat tu historku přesně.“ „No dobře,“ opáčil Lathers, „ale jednou to je troll, jednou to je hydra, jednou to je nějaký obří vrápenec a jindy to je kouzelná pavoučnice.“ Took vrhl na bratra nevraživý pohled, poté založil ruce a uraženě cosi zamumlal. „Každopádně,“ obrátil Lathers oči v sloup, „máme zajít za starostou a domluvit se s ním na té práci.“ „To zní dobře,“ pravil Brok, „třeba nám dobře zaplatí“ Dům starosty byl ještě větší, než se předchozí večer zdál. Dvou patrový, okolo něj opracovaný plůtek, zastřihnuté keříky, mohutné dveře s mosazným klepadlem. Všichni došli až ke vchodu, Lathers klepadlo uchopil a třikrát důrazně zaklepal. Otevřela tlustá služebná, která dobrodruhy uvedla dovnitř. Prošli několika prostornými místnostmi, plnými zdobeného nábytku. Na zdech vysely kožešiny a parohy. „Starosta bude bohatý muž,“ pomyslel si Lathers, „Tady musí být spoustu zlaťáků.“ Služebná je uvedla až do pracovny, kde za stolem seděl starosta. Stařík kouřil dýmku a zamračeně zíral na příchozí. „Tak jsme tady,“ oznámil Lathers, „chceme se domluvit na té práci.“ „Vy všichni?“ podivil se stařík, „co ta elfka?“ „Ta je s náma,“ odpověděl Took, „nestarejte se a řekněte nám o těch potížích.“ Starosta zamručel a řekl: „No dobře, dobře. Věc se má tak. Hobiti jsou v našem kraji usedlí už od konce zimy. Je jich asi tucet. Přitáhli z jihu a usadili se v opuštěné lovecké chatě na severu od vesnice. Pár dní to bylo v pořádku, jenom lovili a moc nás neobtěžovali. Poté ale začali krást jídlo lidem a všude dělají spoušť. Ale to není to nejhorší. Poslední dobou mizí lidi a já dám krk na to, že za tím ti zatracení hobiti stojí. Na vás je, abyste je vyhnali. Je mi jedno jak, jestli budou živí nebo mrtví, ale ať to je brzy. Máte na to tři dny.“ „Vyhánění usedlých hobitů nebude jednoduché,“ pravil Lathers, „pokud se budou chtít vracet, může to zabrat hodně času. Ale do týdne to bude určitě.“ Starosta se zamračil. „Prostě začněte hned. Pokud od nich nebude problém, zaplatím vám na hlavu… pět stříbrných.“ Brok se zamračil. „Za takovou špinavou práci,“ procedil mezi zuby, „to nemám za potřebí.“ „Co takhle sedm stříbrných starosto?“ navrhl Lathers, „a taky byste mohl zaplatit útratu v hostinci.“ „Tak tohle zas nemám za potřebí já,“ opáčil stařík otráveně, „ztrácet tu čas s touhle lůzou.“ „Co to řek?“ zavrčel Took. Lathers mu položil ruku na rameno. „Opatrně na jazyk, starosto,“ řekl, „šest a půl stříbrňáků, jinak nemáme o čem mluvit. A jestli si myslíte, že hobiti odejdou sami, tak jste dost vedle. Dostat je z té chajdy bude dost fuška.“ „No dobře, dobře. Ale zaplatím až po práci,“ odpověděl starosta. Nenávistně se na Latherse podíval a pak pokynul služebné, aby hosty vyprovodila ven. „Takže co teď?“ zeptal se Brok na ulici, „jdeme do té lovecké chaty?“ „Nejprve bychom se měli porozhlédnout po té zmizelé holce,“ pravil Took. Brok si odfrknul. „Musíme?“ „Tomu chlapovi se ztratila dcera ty všiváku,“ odpověděl Lathers, „copak se nestydíš, takhle blbě se ptát?“ Kroll pokrčil rameny. „Tak fajn, fajn. Jak chcete začít?“ „V domě toho jejího přítele by mohlo něco být,“ Navrhla Dnéss. Domek byl spíše barabizna než stavení. Skoro by se zdálo, že tam nebydlí někdo už pár let a ne pár dnů. Okna zatlučená, střecha na mnoha místech proděravěná. Tráva kolem přerostlá. Celé stavení jako by se od ostatních chtěla co nejvíce oddálit, osaměle stálo kousek od severní brány. Took zabušil pro jistotu na dveře. Nic se neozývalo. „Co teď?“ „Snad se nic nestane, když se podíváme bez pozvání,“ navrhl Brok. Trpaslíci se zarazili. Vloupat se do domku nebylo úplně v souladu se zákony jejich klanu. „Ehm… pokud to pomůže najít zmizelou dívku,“ koktal Lathers a podíval se na bratra. Ten pokrčil rameny a pokynul Brokovi. Krollí kejklíř párkrát dům obešel. Podíval se některými škvírami dovnitř, naslouchal. Poté zavolal ostatní za domek, aby na ně nebylo vidět z ulice. „Takže co máš v plánu?“ zeptal se Lathers. „Dejte mi momentík,“ zamumlal Brok tajemně. Zapřel se nohou o rýhu ve stěně a vyskočil na střechu. Tam rozšířil jednu z děr a protáhl se skrz ní dovnitř. Poté otevřel ostatním okno. Dobrodruzi prolezli a vstoupili do přítmí chatrče. Byla malá a uboze vybavená. Na stole špinavé příbory a nádobí, na lenoškách ušmudlané přikrývky. „Na to, jak je to tady ubohé, mají docela pěkný koberec,“ prohodil Brok a sehnul se nad tlustým, červeným kobercem. Took pokrčil rameny a začal přestavovat skříně a stoly. „Co to sakra děláš?“ obořil se na něj Lathers. „Hledám skryté dveře,“ opáčil Took nevzrušeně. „Co to kecáš za sračky?“ vytřeštil oči Lathers, „kde by se v téhle díře vzaly tajné dveře? Radši mi pomoz najít nějaké stopy!“ Dnéss zavřela oči a cosi mumlala. Po chvíli zaříkávání otevřela oči. „Nic kouzelného tady taky necítím. Asi tady nic zajímavého nenajdeme.“ „Našel jsem nějaké vlasy,“ zvolal nadšeně Lathers, „tady na té přikrývce. To bude od té dívky. To by se mohlo hodit ne?“ „Těch pár vlásků opravdu na nic nevyužijeme, trpaslíku,“ zchladil ho Brok, „potřebovali bychom pramen vlasů, tohle neposkytne žádné propojení.“ Lathers sklopil zrak a zahodil pár světlých vlásků. Ještě chvíli prohledávali dobrodruzi chatrč, nic zvláštního ale nenašli. „Tak se vydáme za těmi hobity,“ pravil Took. Ostatní přikývli. Dnéss byla ráda, že byli z vesnice pryč. Na lesní cestě poseté bukvicemi ve stínu košatých stromů se cítila lépe. Pohybovala se ladně jako lan, její lehký krok téměř nezanechával stopy. Hluboce se nadechla a cítila, jak na ni divočina promlouvá. Její mysl se propojila se společenstvem keřů, trav, půdy i vysokých stromů. Vnímala šumění listů břízek i ptačí zpěv. Les k ní promlouval a sděloval jí své strasti i radosti. Elfka vše radostně vyslechla, šťastna, že poprvé za dlouhou dobu se rozevzpomíná na svou podstatu. Na jedné větvi spatřila kosa, který na ní upíral své ebenové oči. Dnéss se na ptáčka usmála a natáhla ruku. Kos chvíli stál, poté několikrát přešlápl a vzlétl. Přiletěl až k elfce a beze strachu jí usedl na ruku, jako by byl vycvičený lovecký sokol. Dnéss kosa pohladila a polechtala za křídlem. Ignorovala ohromené pohledy trpaslíků. Brok si elfky nevšímal, dál si házel nožem a hvízdal si. „Jak to, že se tě nebojí?“ zeptal se Lathers. „Nemá proč,“ vysvětlila elfka klidně. Hlas měla jako med, tvář jí zářila štěstím a klidem. Cosi kosovi zašeptala a nechala ho odletět. Took se na Dnéss díval najednou úplně jinak. Její soužití s přírodou udělalo na rváče dojem. I Lathersovi se elfka líbila více než předtím. Trpaslíci si vzpomněli na svého strýce Tobolku, který je naučil, jak krásná může divočina být, pokud se ví, jak se k ní chovat. Po pěšince kráčeli dobrodruzi skoro hodinu. Pěšina končila okrajem lesa a dobrodruzi vyšli na širokou louku. Moře nízké trávy a křovin kam až Dnéss dohlédla. Bylo okolo poledne, slunce se prodralo mraky a příjemně hřálo. V dálce uviděla elfka loveckou chatu, krčící se ve stínu stromů. Skupina se chvíli šla podél lesa. Stavení už bylo na dohled. Dnéss k němu upřela zrak a zalapala po dechu. „Co se děje?“ zeptal se Lathers nechápavě. „Něco je špatně,“ zamumlala elfka tajemně. Took mžoural do dáli. „Co tím myslíš? Já nic nevidím.“ „Dívej se pořádně trpaslíku. Nevidíš ty škrábance na stěnách? Nebo ty vyražené dveře?“ „No… možná. Co to znamená? Vidíš nějaký pohyb?“ „Ne. Měli bychom být ovšem opatrní. Vypadá to, že naši milí hobiti měli společnost.“ Took přikývl. Když se přiblížili víc, prošel trpaslík okolo chaty a hledal cosi v trávě. „Hej,“ zvolal po chvíli, „pojďte sem!“ Ostatní přiběhli a podívali se, na co ukazoval. Byl to otisk tlapy. „Medvěd,“ zašeptal Lathers. „Já nikam nelezu, seru na to,“ štěkl Brok, „jestli tam je medvěd, tak tam nejdu.“ „Není tam,“ řekl Took a ukázal na další otisky kolem, „stopy vedou k chatě a od ní. Jestli ti hobiti neměli chyceného medvěda, tak se nemusíme ničeho bát. Asi ho přilákal kouř nebo vůně jídla.“ „Dobře,“ pravil Lathers odhodlaně, „jdeme si tu zříceninu prohlédnout.“ Lovecká chatrč byla ve zdevastovaném stavu. Mnoho prken rozervaných hrubou silou, dveře vyražené, a na stěnách krvavé otisky tlap a rukou. Took opatrně vstoupil jako první dovnitř. Jedinou místnost chaty zaplňovaly dva stoly, skříň, lenošky a poličky s pastmi, noži a šípy. Nábytku trpaslík ovšem nevěnoval dostatečnou pozornost, více ho ohromil téměř tucet hobitů rozesračkovaných po chatě. Kusy těl byly všude. Ruce, nohy, střeva, hlavy. Tookovi se udělalo špatně. Ani v laboratořích čaroděje nebylo tolik krve. „Tak co?“ zahulákal na bratra Lathers, „co tam je?“ „Pojď se podívat,“ vyzval Latherse Took polohlasem. Hned co mastičkář nahlédl dovnitř, sprostě zaklel a odvrátil zrak. „Co, co tam je?“ zavolal Brok, „jsou tam ti hobiti?“ „Jsou,“ odpověděl Took suše. Brok nahlédl dovnitř. „Kurva,“ pronesl, „to jsou solidní jatka.“ „Takovou řezničinu jsem neviděl ani tehdy, když děda Snigi porcoval sele hřebenem,“ zasmál se Lathers. Took se pousmál. Na onu Pamětní večeři nezapomene. „Teda to je puch,“ odplivl si Brok a otevřel rozbořené okenice. Dnéss vstoupila do chaty také a neřekla nic. Jenom zbledla a zírala na těla. Tyto hobity ještě neviděla, měli hnědou kůži a ostré, téměř skřetí rysy. Jeden z hobitů zíral svýma žlutýma očima jejím směrem, v očích měl stále výraz zděšení. Elfka polkla. Pach krve a těl jako by jí připomínal něco v sobě, vzpomínky hluboce pohřbené v její prastaré mysli. „Krev ještě není zaschlá,“ poznamenal Took, „ a těla se ještě nezačala rozkládat. Budou tu tak den asi…“ „Pšt!“ sykl Brok znenadání. Took se na krolla zamračil. Brok si položil prst na rty a kývl směrem ke skříni. Byla to veliká skříň, s pootevřenými dveřmi, od kterých se táhla krvavá stopa. Dnéss pozorovala Broka, jak napíná uši a poslouchá. Krollové měli vynikající sluch, Brok obzvlášť. Kroll se usmál, chytl nůž pravé ruky a připravil se k hodu. Levou rukou prudce otevřel skříň. Ve skříni ležel hobit. Břicho měl rozervané, celý byl bledý z krvácení. Když Brok otevřel prudce skříň, hobit vyděšeně zařval a po pohledu na krollův nůž omdlel. „Sakra práce,“ zaklel Took, „vytáhněte ho!“ Lathers a Dnéss hobita vytáhli ze skříně a položili ho na slamník. „Nevypadá to dobře,“ oznámila Dnéss, „ztratil hodně krve. Možná to ale přežije.“ „Potřebujeme obvazy, masti a lektvary, Tooku,“ řekl Lathers, „chceme ho opravdu zachránit?“ „Má pravdu,“ pravil Brok, „chceme se přece těch hajzlíků zbavit.“ „Potřebujeme zjistit, co se tu stalo,“ namítl Took. „Ty to nevíš? Já ti to klidně vysvětlím,“ opáčil Brok kousavě, „medvěd.“ „Tobě to není divné?“ obořil se krolla Took, „v těchto lesích může žít akorát tak nějaký brtník. A takový by určitě jen tak nenapadl loveckou chatu.“ „Dobře, dobře,“ obrátil oči v sloup Brok, „jak chceš…“ Dnéss zavrtěla hlavou. „Tohle není dobré,“ pomyslela si. Zranění byla vážná. Když se začali s trpaslíkem vrtat okolo břicha, začal hobit znovu krvácet. Lathers křičel po ostatních, aby mu podávali obvazy a masti z jeho torny. Dnéss zavřela oči, položila nad ránu ruku a zpívala. Krvácení přestalo. „Lathersi,“ ozval se po chvíli Took, „mám nápad.“ „Nápad?“ „Mám u sebe takový povzbuzující bojový prášek. Třeba by ho to probralo.“ „Chceš do něho narvat sušený rudodřev?“ zhrozil se Lathers, „to je bojová droga. Z toho se už nemusí probrat.“ „Možná, že to není špatný nápad,“ ozvala se Dnéss, „trochu povzbuzení by mohlo pomoci.“ „Sušené plody rudodřevu jsou jedovaté,“ stál si za svým Lathers, „může ho to zabít.“ „Možná, že umře tak jako tak,“ opáčil Took trpce, „aspoň se něco dozvíme.“ Lathers přikývl a natáhl ruku. Took mu podal hnědý pytlík. Dnéss bez výrazu pozorovala mastičkáře, jak po malých dávkách sypá bílý prášek do nosu. Hobit rudodřev vdechl a celý se otřásl. „Nemůže dýchat,“ zavrčel Lathers a nadzvedl hobitovi hlavu. Dnéss znovu zavřela oči. Vztáhla nad krk hobita ruku a cosi začala šeptat starodávným elfím jazykem. Took a Brok tomu jen užasle přihlíželi. Hobit se probral. Zamžoural očima do světla, a když si uvědomil, kde je, začal hystericky křičet. „Ne, ne, ne,“ hulákal, „ne ono se to vrátí. Všechny nás roztrhá.“ „Uklidni se,“ štěkl na něj Took, „řekni nám, co se tady stalo.“ „Obrovské zuby a drápy,“ vykřikoval hobit dál. Trpaslíka si vůbec nevšímal. „Buď se uklidníš, nebo dokončím medvědovu práci a vytáhnu ti zbytek střev.“ „Nikdy jsme si s ní neměli začínat,“ mumlal hobit, „já věděl, že jsme zašli moc daleko.“ „S kým? S kým jste si neměli začínat?“ burácel Took. „Má horečku a blouzní,“ hlásila Dnéss, „dlouho to nevydrží.“ „Vrátí se a zabije mě,“ pronesl hobit téměř šeptem a znovu upadl do bezvědomí. „Sakra!“ zaklel Took a kopl vztekle do stolu, „taková ztráta.“ „Ztráta to nebyla, trpaslíku,“ řekla Dnéss, „vrátila se mu barva. Masti také zabrali. Rána se rychle zaceluje. Dokonce to vypadá, že už zítra by mohl být na nohách.“ „To přece není možné,“ mumlal Lathers, „před chvíli umíral. Měl v břiše rýhu jak po úderu mečem.“ Dnéss se usmála. Měla radost, že si stará zaklínadla pamatovala. Jen kdyby věděla, odkud je vlastně zná. Ve chvíli, kdy jich bylo třeba, ji okamžitě došlo, jaká slova odříkat. Ale kdyby to měla říct teď. „Nerad ruším,“ ozval se Brok, „ale možná vás bude zajímat tohle.“ Všichni se otočili ke krollovi, který právě zvedal pár světlých vlasů. „Jsou přesně jako ty v té chatrči Richarda,“ poznamenal Brok s úsměvem. „Co tady dělají?“ ptal se Took nechápavě. „Možná Rozárku ti hobiti unesli!“ vyhrkl Lathers. „Co dobře,“ pravil jeho bratr, „ale kde je teď?“ Lathers neodpověděl. Chvíli se rozhlíželi kolem, když v tom našli otisk bosé nohy v bahně. Stopa vedla k lesu. „Můžeš říct,“ otočil se Lathers k Tookovi, „jestli utekla před nebo po útoku medvěda?“ „To asi ne,“ odpověděl Took, „další stopu už nevidím.“ „Co když…“ uvažoval Lathers, „co když ten medvěd není normální medvěd?“ „A co by to mělo být?“ „Já nevím – třeba je ten Richard nějaký zvěromág! Třeba se v medvědí podobě vrhl na hobity, aby zachránil Rozárku.“ „Hm,“ kývl Took hlavou, „je jediný způsob, jak si to ověřit. Budeme stopovat medvěda.“ Dnéss i Brok vytřeštili na trpaslíka oči. Lathers se jen pousmál. „Já žádného medvěda stopovat nebudu,“ řekl Brok. „Já taky ne,“ přidala se Dnéss. „No dobře,“ pravil Took, „Budu stopovat já. Vy prostě jděte za mnou.“ „Ty sám bys měl vědět, jak jsou medvědi velcí,“ obořil se na Tooka Brok. „My čtyři na něj stačíme,“ usmál se trpaslík, „přemohli jsme čaroděje, medvěda zvládneme taky.“ „No…“ namítl Lathers, „my čaroděje nepřemohli, to byl Lemmy.“ „Navíc čarodějové neváží tisíc liber.“ „Co jste takoví srabové,“ křikl Took, „snad se nebojíte obyčejného brtníka.“ „No… on to možná obyčejný brtník totiž není,“ řekl Lathers, „ale já jdu s tebou. Chci zachránit tu dívku.“ „Souhlasím,“ ozvala se elfka, „Rozárka může být v nebezpečí.“ Kroll zaváhal. Prohlížel si chvíli otisky drápu na stěnách a taky rozervané údy hobitů, ale pak přikývl. „No… jestli za to vysolí Toník nějaké peníze… ale stopuješ ty!“ Took se ušklíbl. Lathers ukázal na hobita prstem: „Co s ním?“ „Nechme ho tu. On nikam neuteče.“ Dobrodruzi v čele s Tookem sledovali medvědovu stopu do lesa. V hustém habrovém lese se necítila Dnéss tak uvolněně jako dřív na lesní cestě. Duch divočiny byl zamlklý, cítila, že les nefunguje, jak má. Její pocity jen posilnily obavy všech členů družiny. Slunce se zatáhlo za mraky a zpěv ptáků a šumění stromů nahradilo zlověstné ticho. Lathers zapálil lucernu, aby v šeru lépe viděli na stopy. Dnéss si při pohledu na plamen lucerny vzpomněla na Dračí svíci a řekla o ní Lathersovi. Ten se pousmál a oba se shodli na tom, že to může být účinná zbraň proti medvědovi. Stačí na něj hodit pytlík a poté lucerny. Oslepený medvěd by neměl dělat takové potíže. Po pár hodinách cesty stanuli hrdinové před jeskyní. „Tady je mnoho medvědích stop,“ oznámil Took. „Myslíš Richardových stop,“ opravil ho Lathers. „Ne myslím medvědích stop,“ procedil Took mezi zuby, „začínáš mě srát. Říkám ti, je to prostě normální medvěd. Jdeme prohlídnout tu jeskyni?“ „To bych nedělal,“ ozval se Brok, „pokud nás medvěd přepadne v jeskyni, budeme mít horší podmínky. Prohlédneme raději nejprve okolí, jestli někde nečíhá kolem.“ Took přikývl a vedl ostatní dál po stopách. Po několika minutách chůze ucítila Dnéss, která šla poslední, jako by ji někdo pozoroval. Se strachem pomalu otočila hlavu a podívala se za sebe. Několik sáhů od ní stál velký, hnědý medvěd. Dnéss vykřikla. Medvěd se postavil na zadní a zařval. Všichni ostatní se otočili k němu, Took zaklel a vytasil sekeru, Lathers pozvedl kladivo a Brok se napřáhl s nožem. Medvěd se rozmáchl po Dnéss. Ta na poslední chvíli uskočila do strany, takže jí medvěd jen roztrhl oblečení a škrábl na ruce. Brok hodil nůž a trefil se do přední nohy. Medvěd zařval a rozzuřeně se rozmáchl po Lathersovi, který před obrovskou tlapou hbitě uskočil. Took se rozběhl a skočil. Ocelová sekera opsala mohutný oblouk. Trpaslík vší silou praštil medvěda do lebky. Ten se rozlíceně ohnal po trpaslíkovi. Síla úderu odhodila trpaslíka několik kroků do strany, kde se Took srazil se stromem a omdlel. Medvěd s hlubokou, krvavou ranou na čele řval bolestí. Dnéss hodila medvědovi Dračí svíci pod nohy. Medvěd ji však přišlápl do bahna, takže pytlík nevzplál, když Lathers hodil lucernu. Hořící olej a přesto udělal své a medvěd byl z velké míry oslepený. Zuřivě kolem sebe mával tlapami. Vyběhl proti Dnéss. Elfka uskočila do strany a medvěd vrazil do stromu. Brok vytáhl další nůž. Protáhl se a přejel prstem po čepeli. Pečlivě zamířil, vzpomněl si na své dětství, kde házel na sýkorky a zajíce v lesích. „Tohle je to samé,“ pomyslel si, „to zvládneš, jsi přece frajer. A fakt pěknej. A teď skolíš medvěda. Kdyby to jen viděla máma…“ Brok se napřáhl a hodil. Dýka bleskovou rychlostí proletěla Lathersovi nad ramenem a zahryzla se přímo do otevřené rány na medvědově lebce. Medvěd se sesul k zemi. „A máš to!“ zařval Brok radostně, „to máš za to, ty chlupatá hromado sádla…“ Brok se zarazil. Nevěřícně se díval na medvěda, který se přímo před jeho očima měnil v… ženu. Na lesní pěšince před jeskyní ležela v kaluži krve, s nožem zaraženým v lebce, ohořelá a zkrvavená Rozárka. „Doprdele,“ poznamenal Brok trpce. „Já to říkal,“ ozval se Lathers. „Cože? To jsi teda neříkal!“ „Říkal jsem, že to není medvěd, ale zvěromág.“ „Není to zvěromág,“ řekla Dnéss, „teda… aspoň to nebylo v její vůli. Vypadá to spíš jako nějaká kletba. Neměla nad tím moc.“ „Co teď budeme dělat?“ zeptal se Brok. „Nejprve probereme Tooka,“ navrhl Lathers. Dnéss přišla k ležícímu trpaslíkovi. Mezi kroužky jeho košile se táhla dlouhá jizva přes celý hrudník. „Tooku?“ „Co, co se to…“ mumlal probouzející se trpaslík. „Jak se cítíš?“ zeptala se Dnéss starostlivě. „Jo, trochu mně třeští hlava.“ Took se chytil za hlavu a poté si všiml ležící dívky. Ohromeně na ní vytřeštil oči. „Cože? Kdo to je? To je Rozárka?“ křičel zmateně. Lathers přikývl. „Vy jste ji zabili? Proč jste to udělali?“ „My jsme to udělali,“ odpověděl Lathers mírně, „to ona byla ten medvěd.“ Took zíral s otevřenou pusou. „Takže o tom mluvil ten hobit. Oni unesli Rozárku, ta jim utekla a po přeměně se vrátila z nich udělat kaši,“ řekl Brok. „Já tohle Toníkovi povídat nebudu,“ ozval se Lathers. „Tak co teď s ní?“ „Měli bychom ji vzít do vesnice,“ pokývl Took. „Nejdřív bychom se mohli podívat do jeskyně. Pořád nevíme, kde je Richard,“ navrhl Brok. Jeskyně byla ve velké šedé skále. Tunel byl poměrně úzký. „Tma jak v pupíku ogra,“ ušklíbl se Brok, „co teď?“ „No jo, kdyby někdo nerozbil lucernu,“ zabručel Took. „Neboj se, světlo bude,“ pravil Lathers. Vyndal z torny lahvičku oleje a obvaz. Vzal spadlou větev a kolem ní omotal olejem napuštěný hadr. Improvizovaná louč sice nesvítila tak jako lucerna, ale bylo to lepší než jít ve tmě. „Tady je dokonce i smrad jako v pupíku ogra,“ poznamenal Brok, když byli už hlouběji v jeskyni. „Jak to, že víš tolik o ogřích pupících?“ podivil se Lathers. „Když vyrůstáš na Skřetí vysočině, tak se těmhle věcem nevyhneš.“ „Ale má pravdu, fakt to tu smrdí,“ přidal se Took. „Co to je,“ vyjekla Dnéss. Ostatní se podívali směrem, kterým ukazovala. Byl to mrtvý medvěd. „Tyjo, někdo ho solidně rozbodal,“ poznamenal Brok, „muselo to být tak půl tuctu lovců.“ „Podívejte, má rozřízlé břicho,“ upozornil ostatní Took, „je to divné, nevzali maso, ani kůži. Proč by lovili toho medvěda.“ „Jak dlouho tu leží?“ zeptal se Brok. „Asi týden? Těžko říct.“ „No, jestli tady není už nic jiného, myslím, že můžeme jít zpátky.“ Dobrodruzi se rozhodli vrátit se do lovecké chaty o zkontrolovat hobita. Ostatky Rozárky vzali sebou, zabalili dívku do Tookova cestovního pláště. Když se blížili k chatě, všiml si Took, že se slunce přiblížilo k Iglenijským kopcům na obzoru. „Za dvě hodiny zapadne,“ pomyslel si Took. Podíval se na ostatky dívky, které nesl. Kdyby nebylo těch modřin a krve, byla určitě krásná. Měla lesklé, světlé vlasy a velké, modré oči. „''Už nikdy se do těch modrých očí nevrátí světlo“'' pomyslel si trpaslík. Bylo mu Rozárky líto. Nezasloužila si takový osud. Nevěděl, co to mohlo být za kletbu, a jestli si ji Rozárka způsobila vlastní vinou, ale nebylo správné takhle odejít do světa mrtvých. Took se zamračil. Ještě nikdy žádné ženě neublížil. Styděl se. Hobit, kterého nechali na posteli, byl už při vědomí, když přišli. Vypadal k smrti vyděšený. Když dovnitř dobrodruzi vstoupili, tak začal naříkat a prosit o slitování. „My ti neublížíme,“ ujistil hobita Lathers, „jak ti říkají?“ Hobit se na něj podíval a trochu se uklidnil. Zakašlal a posadil se pořádně na slamníku. „Jmenuju se Zdeněk,“ odpověděl, hlas se mu třásl, „přišli jsme s ostatními z Okraje.“ Když Zdeněk uviděl zabalené tělo, které Took nesl, vykřikll. „To je ona? Neneste ji sem. Všechny nás zabije.“ „Uklidni se,“ křikl na něj Took. „Měli bychom tu trochu uklidit,“ poznamenal Brok. „Ty jsi asi myslel pohřbít,“ opravil ho Lathers. „Já teď nic kopat nebudu,“ ofrnul Brok nos. „Tak je dáme aspoň ven. Vypadá to tu hrozně.“ Brok přikývl. Trpaslíci se společně s krollem dali do práce. Dnéss přišla blíž za Zdeňkem. „Jak se cítíš?“ zeptala se ho laskavým hlasem. „Cítím se slabý,“ postěžoval si Zdeněk, „nemáte něco k jídlu?“ Dnéss mu podala kousek chleba. Hobit se s chutí dal do jídla. „Co máš teď v plánu?“ „Tady teda rozhodně nezůstanu. Jen co budu mít sílu, vydám se na cestu zpátky na jih.“ Brok, Lathers a Took už těla odnesli a v chatě už se dalo lépe dýchat. „Co teď budeme dělat?“ nadhodil Lathers. „Měli bychom přinést ostatky Rozárky jejímu otci,“ řekl Took. „To nemůžeme,“ zhrozil se Lathers, „co jim řekneme? Že jeho dcerka je prokletá a mění se na medvěda a tak jsme ji zabili? „Prostě řekneme, že jsme ji tak našli, že to udělali asi hobiti,“ pokrčil rameny Brok. Trpaslíci se zamračili, ale neřekli nic. Lhát sice nebylo ve stylu Bogramů, ale jiné řešení se nenabízelo. Do vesnice dorazili za šera. Když vesničané viděli, že jeden z trpaslíků nese tělo zabalené v látce, začali se šuškat a jeden vyběhl směrem k sadům. O chvíli později vyběhl z Toník z domu. Když spatřil dobrodruhy, usmál se. Poté si všiml, že Took nese tělo. Na vteřinu celé sadařovo tělo strnulo, tvář bez výrazu, nemohl odtrhnout pohled. Potom potřásl hlavou a zařval na hlouček lidí před ním: „Uhněte! Jděte mi z cesty!“ Prodíral se davem a křičel. V tváři byl hrozně bledý, po tváři mu tekly slzy. „Nééé! ROZÁRKO!!!“ řval z plných plic. V jeho očích byla jen stesk a beznaděj. „Ach, moje ubohá dcero,“ šeptal a objímal tělo Rozárky, „byla jsi můj celý svět. Co máma umřela, byla jsi jediné, co mi zbylo. Proč jste mě opustily a nechaly v téhle díře.“ „KDO TO UDĚLAL?“ zařval na Tooka, „KDO TO MÁ NA SVĚDOMÍ? KDO ZABIL MOJI DCERU?“ Took nedokázal promluvit. Nedokázal se ani podívat Toníkovi do očí. „My jsme ji tak našli v té lovecké chatě,“ zakročil Brok, „asi to udělali hobiti.“ „To ten zatracený Richard. Ten parchant za všechno může!“ „Ne, Richard za nic nemůže,“ namítl Lathers. „Měl ji hlídat. Je to jeho chyba. Našli jste ho? Kde je? Zlámu mu všechny kosti v těle!“ „Nenašli,“ odpověděl Brok. „Aha… tak mu spálím tu jeho barabiznu. Ať shoří!“ zařval Toník. V té chvíli to Tookovi došlo. Všechno mu to došlo. Ta kletba. Ten podivný dům. Něco jim muselo uniknout. Něco v tom domě. Muselo tam něco být. „To… to není řešení,“ promluvil na Toníka, „tím se nic nevyřeší.“ „Ale vyřeší! Aspoň už mi nebude ta zasraná chata připomínat toho hajzla.“ „Nedělejte to,“ naléhal Took. Lathers, Brok a Dnéss zpozorněli. „Ale ano. Spálím ho na popel. Zničím vše co je jeho, tak jako on zničil vše moje.“ „Ještě si to rozmyslete,“ přidal se k Tookovi Lathers, „copak vám to Rozárku vrátí?“ „Budu se cítit o moc lépe. Uhněte mi z cesty.“ „Ne počkejte, pořád to nechápete,“ řekl Brok klidně, „ta chajda nebude hořet. Potřebujete to polít pálenkou.“ „Konečně rozumná řeč,“ zasmál se Toník, „chlapi! Hurá do sklepa! Vezměte všechny sudy!“ Toník a jeho pohůnci se rozeběhli k domu u sadu, trpaslíci, Brok a Dnéss vyběhli k domu Richarda. Took vykopl dveře. Uvnitř se díval všude, za skříň, za postel, za stůl, pod stůl. A poté mu to došlo. Koberec. Pod kobercem byly padací dveře. „Broku, počkej tady, případně je zdrž,“ zavelel Took a otevřel dveře. Pod dveřmi byl provazový žebřík. Took, Lathers a Dnéss po něm sešplhali a ocitli se v kamenné místnosti, ve které byl stůl a u stolu na židli mrtvý muž. Took vyděšeně vydechl. Kromě stolu a židle byl v místnosti ještě krvavý pentagram namalovaný na zemi. Ve vzduchu dosud smrdělo kadidlo. V ruce držel muž brk a pod rukou byl vzkaz načmáraný na kus pergamenu. Vedle ruky byla kniha vázaná v černé kůži. Took si vzkaz prohlédl. Byly to 3 útržky, na posledním z nich byl krvavý otisk dlaně. Na pergamenu bylo napsáno toto: Milý Rolande, Vím, že ses mě zřekl už dávno a nepřejež si abych tě oslovoval bratře, ale pokud čteč tyto třádky otcův stav se začal velice zhoršovat kněží tvrdí že mu není pomoci a umírá. Aby toho nebylo málo tak se moje milá nakazila. Nebýt čas otálet a musel jsem jednat. Připravyl jsem vše podle pokynů sehnal srdce a započal první rytuál. Hned po jeho dokončení se otci ulevilo, opět získal barvu a vypadal zdravě. Neváhat jsem tedy a připravil druhý obřad. Nepodařilo se mi sehnat druhé lidské srdce, tak jsem použil z medvěda, podle knihy by to nemělo ničemu vadit. Taky se jí hned po rytuálu ulevilo… Ovšem za pár dní se začaly dít divné vjeci. Otec víc a víc bledl a přestával mluvit a nakonec se zamčel u sebe doma a odmítá vyjít ven. Moje milá někam utekla a marně se jí se snažím najít. Navíc se mi noc co noc vrací ten děsivý sen. Je v něm matka, něco mi šeptá a mne… „Co to má být za nesmysly,“ zavrčel Lathers. „Měli bychom hlavně rychle vypadnout, než to tu začne hořet,“ pravil Took, nacpal si pergamen do torny a vrátil se k žebříku. Lathers popadl knihu a vyběhl za bratrem. Trpaslíci s elfkou vylezli zrovna včas. Když vyběhli na cestu, začali se shromažďovat Toníkovi nádeníci. Starosta se velmi nahlas hádal s Toníkem. Strážníci odmítli zakročit, Toníkových mužů bylo moc. „Tady mluví o nějakém otci,“ mumlal Took, který znovu pročítal dopis. „Hmm, měl tady ve vesnici nějakého otce?“ zeptal se Lathers. „Klotylda by to mohla vědět,“ navrhla Dnéss. „Jojo, to bude asi Lukáš, ten včelař,“ odpověděla šenkýřka, „staral se o Richarda jako o vlastního.“ Hospoda byla úplně prázdná, všichni se šli podívat na oheň. „Kde je teď? Musíme s ním nutně mluvit?“ zeptala se Dnéss. „Asi bude doma. On je stejný podivín jako Richard.“ Lukášův dům skoro na druhém okraji vesnice. Took zaklepal na dveře. Nic. „Zkusíme to zadem,“ navrhl Lathers. Za domkem měl Lukáš tři úly. Vypadaly, jako by se o ně už pár dní nikdo nestaral. Zadní dveře byly zamčené. Took ještě jednou důrazně zaklepal a poté vykopl dveře. „Sakra Tooku,“ hvízdl Lathers, „co naše zásady?“ „Musíme ho varovat a všechno říct, nemáme čas,“ pokrčil Took rameny. Uvnitř Lukášova domku byla tma. Took šel do místnosti vlevo, Lathers šel s Dnéss do prava. Když Took prošel dveřmi, uviděl Lukáše ležet na slamníku v rohu místnosti. „Haló? Lukáši, musíme s vámi mluvit!“ zakřičel na něj Took. Lukáš se nepohnul. Took udělal pár kroků k němu. „Lukáši?“ Zničehonic se Lukáš přetočil a chytil trpaslíka. Took zařval a snažil se odtrhnout, ale včelař byl silnější. Popadl trpaslíka za krk a začal ho škrtit nelidskou silou. Jeho tvář byla nepřirozeně bílá, oči mu zářily modře. Took se nezmohl na žádný odpor. Kopal a snažil se vyškubnout, ale bylo to zbytečné. Poslední věc, kterou vnímal, byl Lathersův bojový pokřik. Uviděl záblesk padajícího kladiva a sevření povolilo. Took spadl na zem a ztratil vědomí. „Tooku? Tooku!“ Took se pomalu probíral. Zvedal se ze studené podlahy. „Co se stalo?“ „Je to v pořádku. Dnéss se o něj postarala,“ odpověděl Lathers. „Co to bylo zač?“ „Nějaký druh nemrtvého. Naštěstí věděla Dnéss jak ho zapudit.“ Took se podíval na elfku. Stála stranou a vypadala velmi vyčerpaně. „Já nevím co říct. Děkuji vám oběma.“ Dnéss mávla rukou. „To nic nebylo.“ Všichni čtyři dobrodruzi se vrátili zpět k hořícímu domu. Toník byl už pod obraz opilý, řval, plakal a kopal okolo sebe. Starosta zuřil. Nikdo ho neposlouchal, proti Toníkovým nádeníkům nechtěl nikdo nic mít. „Tady jste!“ zařval starosta, když přišli dobrodruzi blíž, „vy si tady přijdete a celá vesnice je za den naruby.“ „To nás mrzí, starosto,“ opáčil Lathers nenuceně, „ale pořád nám dlužíte peníze za vyřízení té práce s hobity.“ Starosta na něj vykulil oči a ještě více zbrunátněl. „VYPADNĚTE! VY PARCHANTI JSTE TA NEJHORŠÍ VERBEŠ, JAKOU JSEM MĚL KDY TU SMŮLU POTKAT.“ Lathers a Brok vypadali, že by se s chutí na starostu vrhli, ale Dnéss a Took byli vyčerpaní, a tak nezbylo než pokrčit rameny a odejít. Vrátili se zpět k lovecké chatě a přidali se ke Zdeňkově putování. „Teda, ten nás fakt neměl rád,“ poznamenal Brok na cestě, „a to nás znal sotva dva dny.“ Výprava admirála Suba Oznámení výpravy V únoru roku 306 vyhlásil admirál Sub Mulok Seahlagam, že se vydá až za elfí země Vel'Medon, aby objevil nové země. Tímto bláznivým tvrzením přišel o veškerou reputaci, dokonce byl Říšskou církví označen za kacíře. Dva měsíce strávil Sub přípravami ve městě Fontica. Shromáždil 119 mužů, z toho 50 žoldáků, 20 rytířů Zlatého dubu, 3 Větronoše, 2 alchymisty a 44 námořníků. Mezi žoldáky byli samozřejmě Took Bogram a Lathers Bogram, jejich krollí přítel Brok a pulčík Sleziník Routička, druid z Okraje. Začátkem dubna vypluly všechny 3 lodě. Dvanácté noci cesty, při proplouvání úžinou mezi Vel'medonem a zeměmi gnomů, se stala nehoda. Laboratoř jednoho z alchymistů vybouchla. Oheň, který se rozšířil zapříčil potopení jedné z lodí. Později se přišlo na to, že výbuch byla práce sabotéra, najatého neznámým politickým nepřítelem Suba. Dvacátý den plavby zastihla výpravu ohromná bouře, která trvala 3 dny. Během bouře se druhá z lodí ztratila neznámo kam. Za úsvitu čtvrtého dne přestalo konečně pršet a všude se rozhostil klid. Námořníci s žoldáky začali bujaře oslavovat. Té noci probudila posádku obou lodí hlasitá rána. Vítejte v Port Cullis Po úspěšném ukončení výpravy v Tys'Ichurac se Took s Lathersem loučí se Subem a vyplouvají zpátky do Fontiky. Na plavě se seznámí s gnomím poustevníkem Ortixem, kterého si Took oblíbí. Loď zastaví v docích Port Cullis jen na doplnění zásob, kapitán posádky se však dozví, že mu onemocněl a zemřel prvorozený syn, a tak je plavba přerušena. Hrdinové se vypraví hledat nocleh, než si domluví jinou loď a v hospodě narazí na Nórika, příbuzného trpaslíků. Ten řeší obrovský problém...Category:Hra - příběhy